


peones en el tablero de ajedrez.

by Growtear



Category: Dark (TV 2017)
Genre: Angst, Consensual Underage Sex, F/M, Minor Character Death
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:34:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 27,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26578414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Growtear/pseuds/Growtear
Summary: No entenderá sino hasta años después, que solo fueron peones en el tablero de ajedrez.
Relationships: Elisabeth Doppler/Noah | Hanno Tauber
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	peones en el tablero de ajedrez.

**2020.**

Hanno es un hombre creyente.

No necesariamente en la religión, más bien en un ser superior que un mal día decidió jugar un poco con la gente y circunstancias en Winden. También, Hanno es un hombre simple, no cuestiona la injusticia de la vida, después de que su madre muriera dando a luz o cuando el pico se hiciera paso por el cuerpo de su padre. Por último, Hanno es un hombre leal a sus creencias y a él mismo y esas tres cualidades son las que lo hacen un superviviente, en su época o en 2020.

Su yo mayor no le da muchos detalles, sabe que dice a penas lo suficiente para asegurarse que el ciclo de eventos se cumpla como debe cumplirse. Sin embargo, no es tonto, ve suficiente dolor e impotencia en su mirada endurecida por el paso del tiempo y las dificultades. Sabe que el camino que sigue será complicado y solo tiene tres nombres en su cabeza cuando entra al búnker, a penas a tiempo para escapar de la muerte y la radiación.

Claudia Tiedemann, Jonas Kahnwald… Elisabeth Doppler.

Tiene indicaciones, sabe ciertas cosas y sobreentiende otras tantas, aun así nada lo prepara para su primer encuentro con la niña Doppler. Un primer cruce de miradas que se vuelve inmediatamente significativo, unos grandes ojos claros y en el semi oscuro búnker, Hanno a penas y vislumbra las facciones de la niña. Después, cuando la planta nuclear explota, el terror de lo desconocido se hace paso en su cara y la manera en la que se sostiene de su padre son suficientes para sacar a relucir un instinto que no creyó que existiera en él. Agnes siempre fue autosuficiente, sin permitir que el sentimiento de sobreprotección aflorara en el corazón de Hanno.

En esos momentos, cuando la tierra tiembla y el estruendo le recuerda todos los pasajes de la biblia que siempre se negó a creer; Hanno se concentra en la niña, en sus ojos llenos de terror y en el tremor de su cuerpo. Todas esas horas pasan con ella aferrándose a su padre, Peter Doppler, quien parece desesperado por proteger a su hija de lo que sucede metros arriba.

Hanno espera nunca conocer esa desesperación, pero algo en la forma en la que su corazón late cada vez que Elisabeth esconde el rostro en el cuello de su padre le indica que no debe esperar nada porque el destino tiene otros planes para él. Cómo esa niña logra agitarle sensaciones en solo unos minutos, no lo sabe. Supone que Adam tenía razón, todo está conectado y tal vez él ha estado conectado con esa niña desde siempre y por siempre, un invisible hilo rojo que ha cruzado tiempo y espacio.

Pasan horas para que el suelo deje de temblar y las luces dentro del búnker se estabilicen. Siguen escuchándose ruidos casi infernales pero Hanno aprovecha para concentrarse bien en su alrededor. Su respiración flaquea cuando observa a Regina. Su padre no hablaba mucho de su abuela, al menos no con él. Recuerda que hubo una época en la que había sido más abierto, cuando los tres, Bartosz, Silja y él se sentaban a comer, casi ajenos a todo lo que tenía que ver con sectas y viajes en el tiempo. Silja hablaba de la madre que no recordaba del todo (hablaba con más reserva de la mujer que la crío, apenas dejando ver el increíble amor y respeto que sentía por esa mujer sin nombre) y Bartosz compartía anécdotas de la familia que dejó atrás (no por voluntad propia). Una noche particularmente nostálgica, después de la muerte de Silja, Bartosz había compartido algo con Hanno acerca de Regina.

“Seguramente está muerta”, había dicho con pesar y Hanno le vio llorar un par de lágrimas. La culpa que carga desde el asesinato de su padre se hace presente cuando detalla a su abuela sentada, con los brazos de Claudia Tiedemann rodeándole de forma protectora. Delgada, pálida, con el cabello casi inexistente y la vida a un instante de abandonarla. ¿Por qué Claudia la llevaría allí, prolongando su sufrimiento?. No lo sabe, pero sospecha que algo tiene que ver con el mismo sentimiento que presenció en Peter Doppler: amor parental, un concepto casi olvidado por Hanno.

La única pieza faltante en ese deprimente rompecabezas es Jonas Kahnwald pero no es un factor que le preocupe en esos momentos. Noah dijo que lo encontraría más adelante, y entre otras cosas también mencionó una amistad y una traición y el rencor y tristeza con la que lo dijo fue suficiente para saber que no hablaría más. Aun así, durante los peores momentos, Hanno se pregunta cómo sobrevivirá Jonas fuera del búnker.

Cuando la oscuridad se vuelve a hacer presente supone que ha pasado como mínimo un día. Hay unos tremores que parecen secuelas de la explosión y Peter y Claudia han hablado las últimas horas de cuándo sería prudente salir. Ninguno lleva el equipo necesario y si bien tienen algo de comida y agua, aquello se agotará en poco tiempo. Regina parece al borde de un colapso, pero mantiene su postura estoica y casi orgullosa y Hanno siente un repentino aprecio a aquella mujer que nunca conocerá por completo.

No le gusta pensar en él hubiera, pero mientras ve como su abuela suspira quedamente, su mente le ofrece un lugar y un espacio en donde encuentra a su familia, en paz y junta. Su paraíso.

Elisabeth, sin embargo, es otra historia. La niña se dedica a categorizar todo, algo que mantiene su mente ocupada, lejos de lo que sea que pase en la superficie. Mientras Peter y Claudia susurran acaloradamente, Elisabeth lee etiquetas y escribe algo en una pequeña libreta. Aun así, Hanno sabe, no es suficiente para nada. También sabe lo que tiene que hacer y espera hasta el momento adecuado para intervenir en la discusión de Doppler con Tiedemann.

Una lata se resbala de las manos de Elisabeth, rodando hasta sus pies. Hanno la toma, consciente que la niña lo observa con más curiosidad que miedo. Cuando entró al búnker fue blanco de miradas inquisitivas y agresivas, algo natural sabiendo que era un desconocido para todos ellos. Nadie preguntó nada o habló con él en esas horas, preocupados con sus respectivos familiares. Nada de eso importó hasta ese momento. Su primer contacto con ella y Hanno piensa que puede hacer algo para aligerar la sospecha y posible incertidumbre que seguramente inspira.

Silja le enseño poco del lenguaje de señas, pero supone que es suficiente para lo que tiene que hacer. Nunca supo por qué su madre parecía tan insistente en enseñarle algo que parecía inútil en su tiempo, pero ahora le agradece esas lecciones diurnas. Con cuidado, mirando a los ojos con algo que espera que sea tranquilizador, Hanno se inclina hacia Elisabeth, quien le observa con la misma mirada perspicaz que le sorprendiera la primera vez que se miraron. Le ofrece la lata, con una media sonrisa y Elisabeth la toma, inclinando la cabeza, haciendo que su cabello rubio le caiga sobre los hombros, escondiendo un poco su rostro, dice gracias con un asentamiento y Hanno mueve las manos lentamente: “ _de nada”._

Ella abre los ojos casi de forma cómica y le regala una sonrisa, para su sorpresa Hanno siente que un rubor le sube por el cuello. En su mente suenan alarmas y decide que es momento de salir de ahí. Elisabeth le mira confundida pero Hanno finge que no se da cuenta de nada mientras se acerca con pasos decididos a Tiedemann y Doppler.

Ambos interrumpen lo que sea que decían y lo miran, desconfiados y expectantes. Hanno prefiere eso que enfrentarse a una niña y si una voz parecida a la de Agnes suena en su cabeza, burlándose, Hanno lo ignora.

—Creo que es momento de salir de aquí —dice, directo al punto—. No hay tiempo para malgastar palabras.

Claudia le observa, arqueando una ceja y si Hanno fuera otra persona, ese gesto le hubiera intimidado pero no escapa de su mirada y al final, la mujer habla: —Sí, ha pasado más de un día y es suficiente como para que las partículas radioactivas se hayan asentado.

Doppler niega con la cabeza, mirando en dirección de Elisabeth, quien le ofrece a Regina una botella de agua: —No voy a arriesgar a mi hija y tú no deberías arriesgar a la tuya, Claudia, no sabemos qué pasó con exactitud… No sabemos que nos espera fuera del búnker.

—Hubo una explosión en la planta nuclear —interrumpe Hanno y Peter le observa de mala gana—. Aun así, si el miedo es dirigido a ellas, creo que es mejor que salgamos nosotros tres, podemos inspeccionar la zona y ustedes pueden volver por sus hijas cuando lo consideren seguro.

—Y, ¿quién eres tú? —inquiere Claudia y Hanno le mira de soslayo.

—Quien soy no es de relevancia, pueden seguir mi consejo o seguir peleando hasta que se queden sin agua ni alimento.

Peter mira a Claudia, sabe que es lo más prudente y como para terminar de convencerlo, Hanno habla, tranquilo: —Tenemos que salir de aquí antes de la lluvia ácida.

Aquello parece surtir efecto y Claudia asiente lentamente, sin despegar su mirada de Hanno. Sabe desde ese momento que ella nunca le tendrá completa confianza y entiende a Noah cuando se da cuenta que él tampoco confiará en ella. Peter también le observa fijamente pero no comenta nada y se dirige a su hija, explicándole la situación, diciendo que deben salir a buscar un verdadero refugio y encontrar al resto de su familia.

Hanno sale primero, consciente que cada uno irá en caminos separados, aunque no sea por mucho tiempo. La primera cosa que nota es el cielo, cubierto con gruesas nubes de una coloración anormal y sin rastro de sol. Sabe que es una pelea contra el tiempo y tiene que buscar lo suficiente para poder seguir sobreviviendo. Aun así, no puede evitar esperar a ver a dónde se dirigirán los Doppler. Cuando salen, Elisabeth le dirige una última mirada curiosa y su padre le empuja a seguir caminando. Corren por el bosque y Hanno tras ellos, necesita saber dónde estará Elisabeth si quiere seguir la orden de protegerla a cualquier costo. Entiende que Peter está consciente de su presencia, pero logra mantener una distancia prudente y pronto memoriza el camino hasta lo que parece una pequeña caravana, donde Peter y Elisabeth entran apresuradamente.

Hanno respira hondo, consciente de que la verdadera batalla comienza desde ese momento, pero es un superviviente.

Siempre lo ha sido.

**2020.**

Hace lo que puede para acomodarse en la cueva pero los primeros días todo es confuso y poco alentador.

La lluvia comienza a caer un día después de que salieran del búnker, el tiempo suficiente para recolectar comida, agua, ropa y cosas que Hanno cree útiles. Es difícil porque no solo se enfrenta a un futuro completamente avanzado comparado con 1921, sino que es un futuro en cenizas. Sabe que todavía no puede acercarse demasiado a la zona de exclusión, pero el pueblo sigue siendo relativamente seguro. Hace pequeñas excursiones, a penas para familiarizarse con los caminos, recolectar cosas y espiar a los Doppler desde una distancia segura.

Conforme pasan los días se impone una rutina. Se despierta temprano, come poco, inspecciona mucho y trata de acoplarse lo mejor que puede a las frías y húmedas paredes de la cueva. Ya tiene memorizado los caminos del bosque y también los puntos estratégicos del pueblo. Las Tiedemann se encuentran en la antigua jefatura de policía, los Doppler siguen en la misma caravana y quiere pensar que Jonas Kahnwald se encuentra en las ruinas de su casa.

Una parte de él (primitiva e infantil), se maravilla cuando alza la mirada y ve lo que parecen aviones rondando la zona día y noche. Después llega el ejército y pronto la zona de mayor peligro está severamente vigilada. Hanno no se acerca demasiado hasta que se da cuenta que los Doppler se dirigen día a día a esa parte del pueblo. No es difícil averiguar por qué, lo que produce un sentimiento de impotencia en Hanno. No entiende cómo Peter Doppler puede someter a algo así a su hija. Una niña que apenas unos días antes se había enfrentado a un mundo completamente distinto al suyo, sin su madre o hermana, solo con su padre como salvavidas en un océano agresivo e interminable.

A pesar de su desacuerdo, no trata de intervenir, mirando desde las sombras como la niña luce más diezmada físicamente y las ojeras y palidez evidencian su estado mental. Hace lo que puede hasta que el mismo Peter Doppler le confronta, casi un mes después del apocalipsis. Se topan en una de las tiendas militares, Elisabeth no está a la vista y la ironía es que en ese momento Hanno solo estaba deambulando, tomando en cuenta cualquier cambio en ese nuevo y pequeño orden social que el ejército había establecido.

—Te lo advertiré una sola vez —dice Doppler, con un gruñido mientras le toma por el antebrazo con fuerza, Hanno le observa fijamente, sin decir una palabra—. No te acerques a nosotros, no sé quién eres o de qué año vienes y no me importa, pero haré lo que sea por proteger a Elisabeth.

Le empuja y Hanno le mira irse, comienza a llover y nada le queda más que regresar a las cuevas. Le sorprendió la ferocidad en la mirada y palabras de Doppler, sabe que nunca entendería que su misión es la misma que él y también sabe que explicarlo sería inútil. Hanno sigue siendo un desconocido y llega a la conclusión de que lo único que puede hacer es cumplir con su meta de la forma en la que la ha llevado a cabo. Silencioso y en las sombras, siempre atento a cualquier cambio y lo suficientemente lejos para apreciar el panorama completo.

Es testigo de cómo cada día la niña Doppler se endurece más, en sus ojos escapándose la luz y la esperanza de que tal vez puedan encontrar a su familia. Sale de la zona militar cansada, triste y enojada con la vida. Aun así, Hanno se sorprende con su fortaleza y cuando, semanas después, la encuentra en la casa en ruinas de los Kahnwald, no espera la ferocidad que irradia su mirada.

Hanno trata de lucir lo más inofensivo posible pero encuentra que no tiene que esforzarse mucho, sus defensas y esa coraza dura que ha formado y mantenido todos esos años resulta de poca utilidad porque cuando Elisabeth le observa, Hanno siente que podría hacer cualquier cosa por esa niña. Intercambian una pequeña pero importante conversación, recordando la voz de Noah al instruirle que debe hacerle saber a Elisabeth dónde puede encontrarlo y cuando Peter aparece, le cuesta trabajo mantener la calma ante el resentimiento del hombre.

Las palabras que salen de su boca son las peores, pero las cree necesarias para que Peter se dé cuenta que nada podría pasarle a su hija mientras esté con Hanno. Que habrá alguien cuidándola después de que muera y que Elisabeth tendrá todo el bienestar que Hanno pueda proveerle. El gesto en el rostro de Peter casi le hace arrepentirse. Algo en sus ojos luce terriblemente igual a la mirada que le dirigió su padre ese fatídico día fuera de las cuevas.

Omnisciente, casi, y Hanno se recuerda que todo pasará como tenga que pasar.

Ve con resignación como padre e hija salen de la casa y le dirige una última mirada a Elisabeth, quien gira el rostro, confundida. Después de eso Hanno no se detiene mucho en esa casa, encuentra un par de barras de granola y decide regresar a las cuevas, donde el laborioso trabajo le espera.

La lluvia no es piadosa y cae de manera torrencial haciendo la cueva aún más fría. La fogata la mayoría de los días no es suficiente pero poco a poco Hanno se acostumbra a las inclemencias y su sentido de supervivencia le lleva de la mano por las noches donde el frío le cuela los huesos y el alma. También encuentra que su anterior vida le facilita muchas cosas, el nuevo siglo llegó con avances pero nada llega sin sus respectivas consecuencias. La comodidad a la que la mayoría está acostumbrada en él son excesos y se abre paso en ese pequeño mundo a base de paciencia y estoicismo.

Nada le ayuda para evitar la nostalgia.

Es curioso como el cerebro humano funciona. En las noches cada pensamiento se vuelca a la vida que dejó atrás. Su hermana, Sic Mundus, la taberna. Su misma existencia antes de saber lo de los viajes en el tiempo, cuando el mundo era pequeño y nada era cósmicamente importante. Solo él, un ser humano que pasaría inconsecuente para la historia de la Tierra.

Entre las paredes de roca, Hanno es una partícula de polvo más y el pensamiento es claustrofóbico hasta que se recuerda su propósito. Respira. Su mundo vuelve a tener un eje, Elisabeth Doppler apareciendo entre la bruma de sus pensamientos escabrosos y se esfuerza por mantenerlo así por el resto de los días.

Hasta que, regresando a la cueva después de un viaje a recolectar víveres encuentra a su eje, temblando, con sangre en la cara y la mirada desorbitada. Mojada de pies a cabeza, la tierra aferrándose a sus mechones rubios y Hanno piensa que ese es el momento decisivo, el momento que estaba esperando pero que, en un lugar íntimo de su ser, no quería que pasara. El momento en que su destino y el de Elisabeth quedan entrelazados para siempre como consecuencia de la muerte de Peter Doppler.

Se arrodilla enfrente de ella, mirándole los ojos aterrados y la postura agazapada. Entendiendo que sola encontró el camino a la cueva, sentada por tal vez horas, tratando de procesar lo que sea que vivió y a Hanno le hierve la sangre al pensar en todo eso.

—¿ _Puedo acercarme?_ —señala y Elisabeth parece enfocar por fin su mirada, sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas y comienza a llorar, agachando la cabeza y emitiendo unos gemidos que se quedarán grabados en la mente de Hanno por el resto de su vida.

No sabe qué hacer, perdido entre la duda de esperar por el consentimiento de Elisabeth o seguir sus instintos y consolarla. Al final extiende la mano despacio, tomando una de las que Elisabeth tiene sobre su regazo. Resulta ser el movimiento correcto porque ella se aferra con fuerza, encontrando consuelo en ese simple gesto, sollozando aún más. Poco a poco los gemidos se vuelven largas exhalaciones de dolor y Hanno se enfoca en comprobar que no haya heridas. Con un ligero apretón a sus manos entrelazadas, Hanno llama la atención de Elisabeth, quien le mira con los ojos aún llenos de lágrimas; después señala su frente, donde parece tener una cortada que no sabe qué tan profunda sea.

—¿ _Puedo?_ —y Elisabeth asiente lentamente, dejando ir su mano con pesar.

Se acerca con cuidado, tratando de no asustarla con un movimiento brusco. En la escaza luz, Elisabeth parece un zorro herido y Hanno sigue repitiendo, como un mantra: todo tiene un propósito. Se incorpora lo suficiente y con la punta de sus dedos examina el corte casi de manera clínica. Se incorpora y Elisabeth jadea al instante. Hanno se apresura a tranquilizarla, señalando que tiene que limpiar la herida; la niña asiente débilmente y Hanno va a buscar paños y algo de agua embotellada que logró robar los primeros días, toma también alcohol de una reserva medicinal que no ha tocado hasta ese día. Regresa lo más rápido que puede al lado de Elisabeth quién parece perdida en su mente y que no hace gesto alguno ni emite sonidos cuando Hanno pasa el paño húmedo por la herida, ni tampoco cuando coloca sobre el corte otro paño con alcohol. No es profunda y piensa que en cuestión de días comenzará a cicatrizar, dándole una sensación de alivio que se evapora cuando entiende que vendrán días duros para Elisabeth.

Afuera, la lluvia se intensifica, golpeando el suelo con fuerza, como una venganza por el envenenamiento en su sistema. Detrás de las nubes el sol comienza a hacer paso a la luna pero los animales permanecen resguardados de la violencia climática. Eventualmente Hanno le ofrece agua para limpiarse, ropa y ella asiente apenas mirándole por encima de la bruma de su dolor.

Hanno enciende la fogata y se maldice una y mil veces por no poder ofrecer algo mejor en momentos como ese. No se gira hasta que Elisabeth le jala de la camisa y aunque ya no tiene rastros de sangre o lodo, su aspecto continúa siendo tan desolador como hace unas horas. Sabiendo que no está preparado para una verdadera conversación en lenguaje de señas, Hanno toma una pequeña libreta y un lápiz, algo que encontró en una de sus primeras expediciones.

— _¿Tienes otra herida?_ —pregunta y Elisabeth niega con la cabeza.

Aliviado, Hanno abre una lata de comida, acercándolo a Elisabeth pero la niña niega con violencia y él decide no presionar al respecto. Lo único que acepta es agua y aunque es algo que le preocupa, sabe que necesita su espacio. Hanno nunca se consideró entrometido y siempre se ha jactado de usar la cabeza antes que el corazón y aquella no es la excepción. Aunque Elisabeth haya acudido a él, Hanno sigue siendo un extraño y antes de pretender tener una buena relación con ella, primero tiene que establecer una y sobrepasando los límites de la niña no ayudaría a su meta.

La noche se hace eterna, Elisabeth está recostada en la bolsa para dormir que Hanno le cediera, de espaldas a él y envuelta en sábanas. Hanno puede ver como en el transcurso de la noche ella no duerme y su cuerpo tiembla ligeramente, más por las lágrimas que todavía derrama que por el frío. Él tampoco duerme, enfocando toda su atención en Elisabeth, consciente que no puede hacer más que esperar y estar cuando ella lo requiera. Piensa que mañana es un nuevo día, con nuevas posibilidades y una nueva realidad por la que se estuvo preparando todos esos años.

La maquinaria del destino comienza a activarse de nuevo, un tic tac suave que resuena en los confines cuánticos.

**2021.**

Hanno llega al pueblo para el atardecer. Es más cuidadoso después de la primera redada y las cosas no han regresado totalmente a la jodida normalidad que había establecido el ejército unos meses después del apocalipsis. En el ambiente hay demasiada tensión y Hanno prefiere seguir explorando las casas en ruinas pero poco a poco la comida, agua y objetos indispensables empiezan a escasear. No le queda más remedio que ir de vez en vez al campamento militar que ya parece más un pequeño asentamiento. Cambia los conejos que logró cazar por papas, zanahorias y un par de jitomates, la joven que atiende ese lugar le mira con intensidad pero Hanno solo piensa que Elisabeth estará contenta con agregar algo a su guiso de conejo que solo consiste en el conejo. Al agradecer, la muchacha se sonroja pero Hanno ya se ha alejado, impaciente por llegar a las cuevas.

Sale del campamento, la lluvia ya empieza a hacerse presente y Hanno se vuelve a cubrir el rostro con el paliacate rojo. Emprende el camino hacia el pueblo de nuevo y logra reconocer la figura de Claudia Tiedemann acercarse, la mujer trae la capucha puesta y lo reconoce cuando ya están lo suficientemente cerca el uno del otro. Lo mira con desconfianza pero asiente la cabeza en forma de saludo y Hanno corresponde, mirándola de soslayo cuando pasa a su lado. Es incómodo, la mayor parte del tiempo él la ve y a Jonas Kahnwald pero ellos no se percatan de su presencia. Hanno está acostumbrado a ser y moverse como una sombra y le gusta saber dónde están las dos personas más importantes en todo Winden aparte de Elisabeth.

Al final, decide seguir con su plan, inspeccionando un par de casas en busca de algo para Elisabeth. Desde que ella llegó oficialmente a su vida, Hanno se preocupa por hacer las cuevas algo más que simples rocas, buscando transformar el lugar en algo en el que ella pueda sentirse no tan aislada del mundo que dejó atrás. Es difícil pero Hanno es perseverante.

En la tercera casa encuentra un libro de plantas medicinales. Elisabeth, más de medio año después del apocalipsis, comenzó a recolectar libros y pronto su espacio se había llenado de ellos. Eran útiles porque no solo ella aprendía, sino que los ocupaban para que Hanno pudiera expandir su vocabulario en lenguaje de señas.

Guarda el libro en su mochila y sale en dirección al bosque, consciente que se ha tardado más de lo normal y la lluvia ya está cayendo con fuerza. Cuando llega a la entrada de la cueva ve un par de cubos casi llenos, los carga con facilidad y entra, caminando casi a ciegas. Conoce ya el camino como si fuera la palma de su mano y pronto ve el titilar del fuego.

Elisabeth está sentada en su bolsa para dormir y alza la mirada solo cuando Hanno se aproxima lo suficiente. Le sonríe y Hanno puede observar el ungüento que usa para las cortaduras en sus manos por las piedras del túnel. Al principio no estaba convencido de que ella le ayudara con la excavación, sentía que era su responsabilidad por ser hombre y el mayor de los dos pero Elisabeth había cerrado el tema argumentando que necesitaba un propósito y que él no la detendría con sus ideas obsoletas. Resulta ser la mejor decisión porque ha llegado más lejos con ella que cuando él estaba solo. Elisabeth es pequeña y logra despejar el espacio suficiente para que Hanno se encargue de la parte difícil. Aun así las piedras son filosas y siempre que terminan sus manos están adoloridas y las de ella especialmente con cortes pequeños, su piel sensible y fina no apta para ese tipo de trabajos.

Deja los cubos y se quita la mochila, Elisabeth se incorpora y le pregunta si todo estuvo bien en su pequeña excursión. Hanno es consciente de que ya no se tarda tanto en poner sus ideas en señas pero sigue siendo lento a comparación de ella. Aun así, la niña es paciente y Hanno le describe lo que consiguió intercambiar, sacando los vegetales y por último la sorprende con el libro. Elisabeth abandona las papas que examinaba, su sonrisa radiante cuando toma el libro que Hanno le ofrece. Lo hojea con rapidez, deteniéndose cuando alguna ilustración le llama la atención, después le mira y señala un gracias que Hanno cataloga en su memoria con los otros que ha recolectado a lo largo de esos meses con ella.

El principio de su relación, aunque caótico por los términos en los que Elisabeth llegó con él, nunca fue complicado. La propia naturaleza de Hanno compagina con la de Elisabeth en los mejores momentos y le permite afrontar las cosas con madurez en los peores.

Los mejores eran esos, cuando ella y él platicaban junto al fuego, con el aroma del guiso de conejo haciéndose paso por entre el de humedad y tierra. Por unos instantes, Hanno podía imaginar que estaban en otro lugar y en otro tiempo, donde su amistad florecería sin necesidad de estar siempre al filo de la supervivencia. La risa fácil e infantil de Elisabeth y su propia risa más reservada hacían eco por el laberinto de la cueva y ese pequeño espacio era el búnker más seguro.

En los peores, Hanno se encontró descubriendo nuevas facetas de él mismo. No había sido una persona muy cariñosa, Agnes y él se amaban a su manera pero no tenían tiempo para charlas largas sobre sentimientos o abrazos fraternales que te hacían sentir seguro y en paz. La muerte de su madre, la guerra, la taberna, Sic Mundus… Hanno se había dado cuenta que nunca había tenido un momento de paz desde que Silja muriera y eso se demostraba en su carácter.

Dos días después de encontrar a Elisabeth en las cuevas, mientras Hanno preparaba la comida, ella por fin abandonó la bolsa de dormir para acercarse y pedirle, con pesadez, que la llevara a despedirse de su padre. Hanno aún no sabía las circunstancias de la muerte de Peter y cuando ambos llegaron a la caravana, observó por el rabillo del ojo como el rostro de Elisabeth se descompuso al instante. Le indicó que lo esperara pero en una demostración de aplomo y valentía increíble ella negó con la cabeza, aferrándose al impermeable de Hanno. Algo parecido al orgullo y a una necesidad férrea de protegerla se apoderó de su cuerpo y decidió ayudarla a superar lo que sea que los esperaba en el interior.

Lo primero que notaron fue el olor, inmediatamente después Hanno identificó el cuerpo de Peter, rígido, con los ojos abiertos y el cuchillo aún en su cuello. Elisabeth cerró los puños con fuerza y Hanno le dio tiempo para recomponerse. Unos segundos después notó el segundo cuerpo. La cabeza está destrozada y todo se confunde en un enredo de cabello, piel, hueso y sangre podrida. Le tomó otro segundo analizar y encajar las piezas, girándose para ver a Elisabeth, quien pareció reunir todas sus fuerzas y se dirigió lento hacia su padre. Hanno la detalló, impresionado, pensando en cómo parecían tener más en común de lo que pensaba, los dedos delgados de Elisabeth cerraron con cuidado los ojos de su padre y le acarició el rostro por última vez y a Hanno se le atoró la respiración cuando se dio cuenta que esas mismas manos pequeñas fueron las que dejaron al otro hombre sin vida.

Como en un trance, miró el ritual que Elisabeth lleva a cabo. La niña inclinó su cabeza y tocó con su frente la fría de su padre, murmurando unas palabras mudas y al momento siguiente observó a Hanno con intensidad que no debería conocer una niña de diez años. Demasiado dolor, ira y tristeza en un par de ojos verdes que Hanno entendió con una claridad que le tomó desprevenido. Elisabeth ni siquiera miró el otro cuerpo y salió de la caravana para darle espacio a Hanno, quien sacó el cuerpo de Peter envuelto en una sábana que ella encontró guardada. Fue un acto casi ceremonial, algo que disparó recuerdos de Bartosz y Hanno tuvo que recordarse por quién está haciendo todo eso. Es enfrente de la tumba cavada por ambos que Hanno le habló por primera vez del Paraíso. En el silencio sepulcral del lugar donde Elisabeth decidió enterrar a Peter Doppler, Hanno dejó caer una coraza más, llamando la atención de la niña y comenzando a explicar, lento, lo que se volvió un mantra para él después de todos esos años. Su compás en la vida y lo que le había sostenido en los períodos difíciles de su época. Elisabeth le miró, llorando silenciosamente y Hanno le pasó la mano por el cabello sucio.

Así, cuando Elisabeth tuvo pesadillas y lloraba por su padre, Hanno se descubrió siendo protector, amable, cariñoso y atento. Nunca sobrepasando los límites que ella ponía con una sola mirada y respetando la manera en la que parecía esconderse de todo el mundo. Hanno ofrecía su hombro cuando ella solo quería contacto con alguien a quien había aprendido a confiar y con el tiempo, apreciar, la única persona que estaba para ella en ese desolado pueblo. No había sido fácil, pero ambos lo habían hecho funcionar y supo que se había ganado su confianza cuando, en una noche de relámpagos, Elisabeth explicó porque había un segundo cuerpo en la caravana.

Hanno le miró atento, tragándose la bilis, procurando que nada delatara la ira que sintió consumirle por unos instantes y le juró a Elisabeth que nadie volvería a hacerle daño. Ella inclinó la cabeza, considerando sus palabras y asintió lentamente. Su mirada estaba nublada con temores que parecían resurgirle y Hanno por fin pudo identificarlos, aceptando que no solo los recuerdos la acosaban, sino el remordimiento. Le aseguró que ella no había hecho nada malo, que debió defenderse y que el hombre merecía lo que hizo; sabe que ella no lo creyó, pero Elisabeth soltó un peso imaginario que se había instalado en su vida como una sombra opacando su vivacidad.

Por otro lado, Hanno sintió un odio crecer en su corazón que se une a otros resentimientos que trataba de erradicar. Después de esa noche, mientras Elisabeth duerme, Hanno se descubre rencoroso y con una tendencia a entretener y hacer crecer los sentimientos negativos que había mantenido a raya. Su mente se vuelve un espacio negro y cuando horas después, se encuentra excavando sin cuidado alguno, sintiendo los músculos arder por el esfuerzo, la sangre brotar de sus dedos lastimados, solo Elisabeth puede calmarlo.

No la escucha acercarse, está de espaldas a la entrada, respirando laboriosamente. Piensa en lo que pudo haber pasado, recordando la sangre podrida y el blanco del cráneo mirándose en las partes donde la piel cedió por la violencia del sentido de supervivencia de Elisabeth. Ve blanco y es allí cuando siente una mano en su hombro. Se gira con brusquedad y se encuentra con la mirada verde preocupada de ella. Ese día no cava más, mira con atención como Elisabeth le cura cada herida, limpiando la sangre y la tierra, limpiándole el odio y el fuego de sus venas. La niña le calma y lo regresa al lugar de serenidad que Hanno se esfuerza en mantener.

Sabe que puede consumirse fácil en el odio.

Sabe que tiene que hacer un esfuerzo consciente por no ceder ante sus peores sentimientos, ocupando su mente siempre con un propósito. Cava con propósito, busca con propósito, caza con propósito y provee con propósito. El pasaje, Elisabeth, la búsqueda del Paraíso se vuelven lo que en 1921 eran Agnes, Sic Mundus y la taberna.

Cuando Elisabeth, empapada en sudor y tierra, encuentra las puertas del pasaje, Hanno siente uno de sus pilares tambalearse. La fe en sus creencias se vuelve por un segundo obsoleta, eclipsada por completo por la desesperación de la ausencia. El nexo con el Universo está roto y él no sabe cómo repararlo. Elisabeth le mira con intensidad y Hanno piensa que solo por ella es que no se hunde en la incertidumbre del futuro.

Sabe que regresará a su época, sabe lo que le espera pero por primera vez contempla la magnitud de aquella enorme paradoja.

En la noche, con la luz del fuego iluminándolos, el sonido claustrofóbico de la lluvia y la sensación de derrota, Elisabeth le pide que le hable del Paraíso de nuevo. Hanno la mira, la tierra pegada a sus mejillas pálidas, el cabello rubio y casi lacio por el peso de la suciedad y humedad; sus manos hinchadas y con cortadas viejas y nuevas. Sobre todo, le mira los ojos verdes, comprensivos, nostálgicos, esperanzados. Entiende que no le pide que haga eso por ella, sino por él. Entiende que Elisabeth ha logrado conocerlo mejor en esos meses que su propio padre en los años que pasó a su lado.

Aparenta seguridad cuando mueve las manos, creando sombras en el suelo frío y duro de la cueva. Elisabeth le observa los gestos, inclinando la cabeza y Hanno casi la puede mirar, en otro tiempo, soñadora y con imaginación salvaje. Le repite lo que le dijo por primera vez frente a la tumba de su padre y al final ella asiente y se miran por un rato, comprendiendo que están juntos, que obtendrán su Paraíso, que no pueden perderse a ellos mismos.

No se perderán a ellos mismos.

**2023.**

El asentamiento militar no está tan concurrido como otros días. Hay rumores de que un grupo extremista de sobrevivientes quiere asaltarlo de nuevo y las pocas personas que se convergen allí deciden evitarlo por los próximos días. Hanno sabe que falta poco para que la milicia abandone la zona, el muro está casi terminado por completo y supone que en esos momentos más que nunca, serán Elisabeth y él contra el mundo.

No se detiene hasta llegar a la zona residencial de Winden, hace tiempo que busca entre los escombros y las ruinas algo que pueda regalarle a Elisabeth por su cumpleaños que está a unas semanas de distancia. No es fácil porque Hanno no está familiarizado con las posibles preferencias de una niña como ella. Quisiera darle muchas cosas para que su vida fuera más cómoda, pero eso está fuera de su alcance y Hanno no quiere darle vueltas a un tema que lo ensombrece. Sabe que no ha llegado ni a la mitad de todo lo que le gustaría conocer sobre ella, algo que le indique qué sería apropiado para alguien que solía tenerlo todo.

Busca entre cajones, levantando escombros y desempolvando cosas. Encuentra ropa no tan desgastada, para ella y él, pero sigue sin encontrar el objeto que timbre en su mente como el adecuado. Si alguien le dijera, años antes, que estaría haciendo eso, Hanno no lo hubiera creído. Es curioso como la presencia de Elisabeth le ha cambiado en muchos aspectos y ha recrudecido otros tantos. No recuerda con exactitud cuándo fue la última vez que celebró un cumpleaños, pero en sus recuerdos más borrosos se encuentran sus padres (vivos, juntos, felices), Franziska y Magnus y un pan que Silja elaboró para Hanno especialmente.

Casi puede saborear el pan y eso lo toma por sorpresa, siente como el corazón falla un latido y aprieta los dientes. Asegura la mochila a sus hombros y continua su búsqueda, completamente decidido a no dejarse llevar por el sabor dulce de la nostalgia.

Es en tres casas después que encuentra justo lo que no sabía que buscaba. Revuelve un cajón en lo que parece ser la casa de una pareja de ancianos, siendo el tocador lo último que falta de revisar. Pasa al próximo cajón y lo abre; en su mente algo hace clic al instante. Hanno recuerda a Elisabeth, sentada en su saco para dormir, enfundada en uno de los grandes suéteres que recuperaron de la caravana. Está distraída y no se da cuenta que Hanno le mira el perfil cansado, mientras pasa sus dedos por entre su cabello rubio, deshaciendo los nudos, a veces con delicadeza y otras con una brusquedad ansiosa que Hanno le veía cuando estaba harta de cavar el túnel.

Cuando Hanno encuentra en ese cajón un bonito cepillo plateado, no piensa mucho, decidido a llevar eso y dárselo a Elisabeth el día de su cumpleaños. Es un objeto valioso, con delicados acabados en el mango de plata y las cerdas se ven casi intactas a pesar del paso del tiempo. No ha visto a Elisabeth muy preocupada por su apariencia, pero el cabello es algo que le ve procurar casi todo el tiempo, amarrándolo a unas largas trenzas rubias y que terminan llenas de tierra y piedras.

Hanno guarda el cepillo, envolviéndolo en un pedazo de tela limpio. Sale de la casa con ánimo renovado y se da cuenta que su búsqueda lo llevó muy cerca de la casa de los Kahnwald. No ha visto a Jonas en varias semanas y sabe que tiene una batalla perdida contra su curiosidad cuando sus pies le llevan hasta la entrada.

El lugar parece aún más desolador que su entorno. Como una pintura desgastada. Hanno entra precavido, sosteniendo el arma dentro de su abrigo con fuerza. Escucha atentamente y hasta que se asegura que no hay peligro baja su mochila y la deja en el comedor, donde se encuentran fotos regadas por el suelo, empolvadas o algunas consumidas por la humedad. Tiene curiosidad por ver qué recuerdos albergan del muchacho que se convertirá en Adán pero no tiene tiempo porque un sonido seco le alerta de inmediato.

Sube con rapidez, siendo presa de un presentimiento que no entiende de dónde vino y solo entenderá años más tarde, cuando todas las piezas encajen en el terrible rompecabezas de su vida. Abre la puerta y ve el cuerpo de Jonas convulsionarse, pequeños espasmos que lo hubieran llevado a la muerte de no ser porque su destino ya está sellado por algo más poderoso que fuerza de voluntad: el tiempo.

Hanno le salva, apenas resistiendo la ira y frustración por ver su futuro y necesario salvador, intentar quitarse la vida. Piensa en Elisabeth, sus manos ásperas y con cicatrices por cavar un túnel que se supone debía llevarlos al Paraíso. Piensa en sus noches sin descanso, cuando las pesadillas la acosaban entre las sombras de la cueva, en sus lágrimas por su familia muerta y en las ya incontables veces en las que Hanno deseaba ser lo que ella realmente necesitaba, para de esa forma sacarle la tristeza que a veces se imponía sobre su luz natural.

Mientras Jonas reclama por su destino maldito, Hanno siente que podría acabar con ese elegido a golpes. Si el moría, ¿de qué hubiera servido el dolor de Elisabeth?, ¿su dolor?. Los incontables destinos interrumpidos por muertes violentas. Silja, Bartosz, Peter y Charlotte Doppler. Nombres que Hanno recordaba una y otra vez a lo largo de esos años en ese futuro que parecía estancado, pudriéndose de a poco.

Aun así, algo parecido a la empatía le sorprende cuando Jonas se apunta con la cabeza, con toda la intención de retar al tiempo y a Dios. Cuando Hanno le explica las circunstancias de su vida, el gesto del muchacho se descompone. Se vuelve pura desolación y dolor, súbitamente aplastado por el peso de aquel nudo que permanece inamovible, sujetándolos a todos a través de los años. Jonas Kahnwald parece encogerse, con los hombros caídos y si Hanno fuera otra persona, tal vez le hubiera consolado, compadecido.

Pero Hanno está hecho de resolución y propósito. Entiende que debe hacer entrar en razón a Jonas, empujándolo a la dirección opuesta a la que él quiere ir. Evitando su muerte las veces que sean necesarias para asegurar que todo lo que Hanno y Elisabeth han vivido sea por el único fin de alcanzar el Paraíso que el yo anciano de Kahnwald le prometiera. La misma resolución férrea lo empuja a llevar a Jonas a su límite. Salen de la casa en dirección a las cuevas, después de que Hanno le explicó que habían encontrado el pasaje. Jonas le sigue, silencioso, hay algo de emoción en su mirada, probablemente por la perspectiva de una posible salida de ese futuro maldito. No hace preguntas y Hanno no se detiene a pensar en nada hasta que se encuentra frente a Elisabeth, con el cuestionamiento pintado en la cara.

Escucha un jadeo entrecortado y Jonas pasa a su lado. Observa como Elisabeth y él se encuentran a medio camino, mirándose unos segundos, comprendiendo que lo que tienen enfrente del otro es tangible… real. Se unen en un abrazo que provoca un sentimiento desconocido en Hanno. Uno que no le gusta en absoluto. Jonas se sostiene de Elisabeth y ella llora, y es un momento cargado de un significado que Hanno no alcanza a compartir. Pasa la lengua por su paladar y el sabor amargo de su boca le sorprende. Hay una presión en el pecho que vuelve difícil el respirar y Hanno no se da cuenta que tiene cerrados los puños hasta que Jonas se gira, separando a Elisabeth un momento y fulminándolo con la mirada.

—¿Qué hace Elisabeth contigo? —dice y Hanno se sorprendería en el cambio repentino en todo su lenguaje corporal si no estuviera ocupado domando la parte de su personalidad que le grita que se acerque a Jonas y le exija que no vuelva a acercarse a Elisabeth en lo que le quede de vida.

Se obliga a calmarse y lo logra cuando su mirada se cruza con la de Elisabeth, cristalina y emocionada. Logra domar las voces en su cabeza, recuperando la serenidad. Jonas le mira acusatoriamente y Hanno cae en cuenta de cómo debe verse la situación, especialmente después de recordar que Noah y Jonas ya han cruzado caminos antes y no en términos amistosos.

—No le he hecho daño, si es lo que piensas —contesta y Jonas le mira con desconfianza, casi ocultando a Elisabeth de un mal invisible—. Nunca me atrevería a hacerle daño de ninguna manera.

Algo parece captar Elisabeth porque aparta el brazo de Jonas con firmeza, haciendo que ambos le presten atención.

— _Creo que debes explicarme qué está pasando_ —interviene, moviendo las manos con brusquedad y Hanno siente como si estuviera siendo reprendido. El pensamiento es curioso y cualquier resto de algún sentimiento negativo se esfuma bajo la mirada verde de Elisabeth.

Hanno le explica, omitiendo la parte en la que encontró a Jonas colgado de una viga. El muchacho los mira con el ceño fruncido y cuando entiende que la explicación acabó, interviene de nuevo.

—¿Hace cuánto que está aquí contigo? —pregunta inquisitivo y Hanno resiste el deseo de rodar los ojos.

—Casi tres años —contesta y Elisabeth se aleja, tomando algo de su saco de dormir que Hanno identifica como su libreta. La ve anotar algo, presionando demasiado el lápiz en el papel, con el ceño fruncido en concentración.

Jonas abre la boca pero Elisabeth le interrumpe, dándole la libreta. Dubitativo, Jonas lee lo que sea que Elisabeth haya escrito y hay un momento en el que Hanno ve como los ojos del chico se ablandan, dedicándole una mirada de contemplación a Elisabeth, quién asiente pesadamente.

— _¿Sabe que el pasaje aún no está abierto?_ —señala Elisabeth, con un poco de frustración marcada en las comisuras de sus labios.

— _Precisamente por eso lo traje_ —contesta Hanno y Jonas le mira atentamente, sin entender.

—¿Sabes hablar en señas? —pregunta Jonas y hay algo de impresión en el tono de la pregunta que enorgullece a Hanno.

—Sí, pero no te traje aquí para socializar —responde brusco y Elisabeth gira los ojos. Ha aprendido a leer el lenguaje corporal de Hanno y aunque muchas veces es de gran ayuda, hay momentos en los que Hanno tiene la sensación de no poder esconder nada de su mirada inquisitiva—. Tienes que ver el pasaje.

Jonas parece salir de un mundo surreal, su semblante tornándose serio. Ve por unos segundos a Elisabeth e inclina la cabeza, tomando la libreta de sus manos. Hanno siente que puede ver rojo, se muerde el interior de la mejilla y por unos momentos se deja llevar por algo que reconocería como celos si los hubiera experimentado antes. Jonas le entrega lo que sea que escribió en la hoja a Elisabeth y ella resopla asintiendo.

Hanno decide que es momento de irse y se adelanta por el laberinto que es el conjunto de cuevas de Winden. Recuerda haber recorrido cada uno de esos caminos fríos y duros con Bartosz y aquellos recuerdos le ensombrecen más el ánimo. Escucha los pasos apresurados de Jonas a sus espaldas y cuando llegan a la entrada del pasaje, el chico abre la boca.

—No contestaste mi pregunta —hay un tono autoritario en su voz que le recuerda a Adán pero Hanno esquiva ese pensamiento con rapidez—. ¿Qué hace Elisabeth contigo?

—Mi misión es protegerla y no podía hacerlo estando lejos de ella —ambos comienzan el laborioso camino al pasaje y la mente de Hanno se inunda con aquellas horas interminables con Elisabeth, cavando casi con desesperación—. Llegó a mi después de la muerte de su padre y hemos estado juntos desde entonces.

Jonas se queda sin aliento un instante, sorprendido al escuchar que Peter Doppler había sobrevivido la explosión. Parece considerar algo pero niega con la cabeza y antes de poder seguir con su cuestionamiento se detiene, la puerta de metal del pasaje desquebrajada enfrente de ellos. Su gesto se descompone y Hanno simpatiza con el sentimiento que Jonas proyecta en su mirada.

Es algo desconcertante. Adán siempre lucía distante y ajeno a cualquier emoción y era algo que Hanno respetaba e idolatraba por igual. Ahora, mientras ve a su versión joven no puede evitar preguntarse qué les aguarda en un futuro para que Jonas se convierta en ese anciano. También recuerda a Noah y su corazón es presa de un terrible presentimiento que Jonas interrumpe cuando hace amago de salir de allí. No hablan en el camino de regreso a donde él y Elisabeth tienen su pequeño asentamiento y se sorprende cuando Jonas le toma del brazo, deteniéndose.

—Elisabeth dice que la salvaste —comienza, sus ojos azules dubitativos—. Dice que eres bueno con ella y que eres lo único que tiene, pero no creo que deba estar contigo.

Hanno siente la boca amarga y son necesarias toda su voluntad y paciencia para no gritarle a Jonas que no tiene el derecho a meterse con Elisabeth ni con él.

—No sabes lo que hemos pasado —dice, indignado—. Mientras tu estabas tratando de quitarte la vida, Elisabeth y yo hemos luchado por la suya. Crees que tienes el derecho de decir eso porque la conocías desde antes de que toda esta porquería pasara pero en realidad no lo tienes. Nunca, nunca haría algo para lastimarla y si supiera que estaría mejor en otra parte, créeme que yo mismo la hubiera llevado a ese lugar, pero no lo hay y mientras no exista, ella estará conmigo.

—No creo que sea tu decisión —contradice Jonas y Hanno aprieta los puños y los dientes—. Elisabeth acudió a ti porque pensó que estaba sola pero ahora tiene algo que no tuvo en estos años… Ella tiene opciones y yo tampoco haría algo para perjudicarla, podría ofrecerle un techo distinto a esta cueva fría y a tu fanatismo.

Hanno no sabe en qué momento la ira le sobrepasa, es consciente de que él y Jonas han comenzado a golpearse pero todo raciocinio y templanza de carácter se nublan con la satisfacción del sonido de dolor de Jonas cuando el puño de Hanno impacta su mandíbula. No saborea lo suficiente la victoria porque Jonas parece querer descargar también toda su furia en Hanno. Se pelean por lo que parece una eternidad, dejan sobre el suelo rugoso de la cueva sangre, sudor y resentimiento que no es precisamente dirigido al contrario.

—¡¿Fanatismo?! —escupe Hanno mientras sostiene a Jonas por el cuello de su abrigo, tiene más fuerza física y aquello le da la ventaja en esa inesperada pelea—. ¿Y qué esperas ofrecerle tú, que hace unas horas estabas colgado de una viga?

Jonas inhala profundamente, tratando de quitarse a Hanno de encima, sabedor de que es el perdedor en ese enfrentamiento pero rehusándose a darse por vencido: —¡Aun así, esto no es vida para ella!. Viviendo en este hoyo, obligándola a cavar y sacar de los escombros una esperanza que no tuviste que infundirle en primer lugar, todo por qué… ¿Por qué es tu propósito?. ¡Abre los ojos, ese maldito pasaje nunca se abrirá!

Hanno está a punto de volver a arremeter contra Jonas cuando ambos escuchan el eco de pasos haciéndose pasar por entre sus respiraciones laboriosas y sus palabras hechas veneno. Se miran y aunque ambos no lo saben, se forma un pacto silencioso que perdurará tanto como su amistad. Se separan de inmediato, para no preocupar a Elisabeth, conscientes de que ella es la última en tener la culpa de todo lo que pase o no a su alrededor. Jonas apenas tiene tiempo de limpiarse la sangre que le escurre por la comisura de su boca y Hanno se acomoda la ropa y el cabello.

Cuando Elisabeth los encuentra con el gesto fruncido, Hanno sabe que no la han engañado. Su mirada clara le detalla de pies a cabeza y después se enfoca en Jonas. Su rostro adquiere un tono serio y enfadado, añadiéndole años a sus apenas doce.

— _¿Por qué estaban peleando?_ —mueve las manos de forma violenta y Jonas mira a Hanno en busca de traducción.

— _No es nada, Beth, creo que debí decirle antes a Kahnwald que el pasaje no funcionaba_ —Hanno ignora el gesto confundido de Jonas y ve a Elisabeth mirarlo con empatía.

Saca la libreta de uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón y Hanno le mira escribir a Jonas que no hay que perder la esperanza de que algún día, el pasaje pueda abrirse. Jonas suspira quedamente, asintiendo en dirección de Elisabeth, después, para el desagrado de Hanno, Jonas escribe una pregunta que le hiela la sangre.

“ _¿Querrías venir a vivir conmigo?, después de todo, el búnker es técnicamente tuyo”._

Hanno la ve leer la frase una, dos, tres veces, después Elisabeth alza la mirada con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios. Lo observa fijamente y después Hanno ve como la mente de Elisabeth viaja a algún punto más allá de esa cueva, algo que no es Jonas o Hanno o ella misma. Le ha visto hacer eso muchas veces antes, especialmente los dos primeros años, en los cuales el dolor de todo lo que había pasado le vencía. Hanno hubiera dado lo que fuera por saber qué pasaba en la cabeza de la niña pero antes de tener la oportunidad de preguntar ella regresaba a él. Siempre regresaba.

Esa ocasión no es diferente y vuelve a enfocar a Hanno, después escribe: “ _Me quedaré con Noah, Jonas, agradezco tu proposición pero no iré a ningún lado sin él”._

Hanno vuelve a respirar. Jonas encoge un poco los hombros, resignado pero le sonríe a Elisabeth y le toma de las manos en un gesto cariñoso. Es un apretón suave pero que pone en jaque lo que Hanno no quería racionalizar. Entiende que nunca, en esos tres años, había competido con alguien por la atención de Elisabeth y el hecho de que la única persona que realmente le importaba en lo que quedaba del mundo pudiera favorecer con su cariño a otra persona era algo que sobrepasaba el buen juicio de Hanno.

En la noche, horas después de que Jonas se fuera con la firme promesa de volver, Elisabeth se sienta a su lado, la luz del fuego resplandeciendo en sus ojos grandes e inocentes. El corazón de Hanno se estruja, lleno de cariño y comprensión y dulzura, cuando ella le dice, con gestos bien definidos pero que parecen que guardan el más precioso de los secretos.

— _Cuándo el pasaje se abra, estaremos allí…_ —Elisabeth, con toda su infinita ternura y su precipitada madurez, le mira detenidamente, señalando lo último despacio—. _Tu y yo._

Él y ella. Hanno recompone su compás y sabe que tiene que hacer lo necesario para llevarla a su Paraíso.

**2025.**

Cuando ambos, Jonas y él llegan al búnker, ha perdido la suficiente sangre como para que Jonas, el chico pragmático y tranquilo, tenga el pánico pintado en su rostro y cuerpo. Hanno se desploma con pesadez, siente que su mente parece un mar oscuro y tranquilo en el que comienza a hundirse ahora que la adrenalina abandona su cuerpo.

Escucha a lo lejos a Jonas, que parece gritar algo que Hanno no alcanza a comprender. Siente sus ojos pesados y supone que la ironía a la que Dios le somete es que aún puede sentir el terror a la muerte a sabiendas de que no puede morir aún. Su mente se precipita por muchas ideas que no terminan de formarse por completo y recuerdos que en algún punto de los años había olvidado.

Ve a Jonas poner una tela en la herida de su abdomen, que sigue sacando sangre a borbotones. Hanno no puede hacer otra cosa que observar cómo Kahnwald trata de detener el sangrado sin mucho éxito. El aroma a sangre llena el búnker y Hanno frunce la nariz; por unos segundos es transportado a 1921 y el pico es pesado en sus manos, aún más cuando termina de perforar el cuerpo de Bartosz y comienza a caer en cuenta de la realidad de su pecado. Recuerda el peso muerto de su padre cuando Hanno lo arrastró a lo que sería su lugar de descanso y recuerda las lágrimas que derramó con Noah, quien no le ofreció consuelo sino aprendizaje.

Le ofreció el camino que lo llevaría, eventualmente, a la adolescente que lo espera en las cuevas, seguramente preocupada porque ya está anocheciendo y él no ha llegado. Hanno se reprende, enojado consigo mismo por pensar en lo que no quería. No quiere pensar en Elisabeth cuando está en un estado de casi muerte porque todo aquello tiene un mal sabor a premonición.

Aun así, su cerebro decide otra cosa y le responde con la imagen de Elisabeth, sonriendo porque ha logrado sembrar satisfactoriamente albahaca y zanahoria. Elisabeth, que se sonrojó hasta las orejas cuando le informó que había llegado por primera vez su período, provocando un embrollo torpe pero que Hanno encuentra en esos momentos totalmente hilarante. Elisabeth, con su risa cristalina y sus lágrimas amargas, con su largo cabello rubio y su terquedad por vestir solo los suéteres enormes que Franziska dejó atrás. Elisabeth que en esos cinco años le ha llenado de más felicidad que todo lo que conoció antes de ella.

La misma Elisabeth que entra al búnker, su rostro enfadado transformándose en pánico cuando su mirada se encuentra con la de Hanno. Quiere hablar, tranquilizarla, pero sus manos no le responden y trata de componer una sonrisa que espera no sea un gesto moribundo. Lo último que Hanno ve es alguien más entrando al búnker y el rostro aún infantil de Elisabeth, aturdido por una nueva tragedia en su vida.

Cierra los ojos y sueña.

Aparece su madre con el rostro compasivo y sus maneras cariñosas, la manera en la que podía hacer sonreír a Bartosz sin mucho esfuerzo. Le gustaba verla lavar la ropa, cuando ella, su padre, Magnus y Franziska iban al río con un bulto pequeño de ropa en las canastas y comida en otras. Hanno recuerda el aroma del jabón, el frío que se sentía a la orilla del río, el cabello oscuro de Silja que se escapaba de la apretada trenza que solía hacerse durante el día. También recuerda como Magnus jugaba con él, mientras Bartosz sacaba las cosas de la canasta de comida, un pretexto para darle a escondidas de Silja una cucharada de mermelada casera.

Franziska le dijo una vez, que Silja había cambiado a Bartosz de la mejor manera y, después de su muerte, de la peor. Cuando el resentimiento de Hanno creció lo suficiente para tomar un apellido distinto al Tiedemann, Magnus le hablo de como no podía culpar a su padre por la persona dura en la que se había convertido. Bartosz había sido el más empático de todos, según sus amigos, y aquello había sido su perdición cuando sostuvo entre sus brazos el cuerpo de su esposa muerta.

Silja había sido el eje de su pequeña familia, el ancla y la fe de Bartosz, la madre amorosa y comprensiva de Hanno, y también la mujer que tenía un aire de melancolía cuando su padre le acariciaba la cicatriz en un gesto íntimo que Hanno miraba a escondidas, cuando se suponía que debía estar dormido.

Nunca comprendió como una persona podía cambiar tanto por otra hasta que conoció a Elisabeth.

Hanno había encontrado en ella primero un propósito y después una amiga que lo conocía mejor de lo que nadie lo había conocido. Su mal sazón en la comida, su manía por ordenar las cosas por tamaño, la manera en la que buscaba hacer todo lo mejor posible y su resolución que ella alegaba que era terquedad. En esos años, Hanno la había visto vivir lo último de su niñez salpicada de traumas y pocas esperanzas y convertirse en una adolescente fuerte, con un carácter impetuoso que no solo lo mantenía a raya a él, sino también a Jonas.

No podía imaginarse la vida sin Elisabeth y aun así sabe que hay algo que no está viendo por completo.

Algo que se oculta en las sombras de su felicidad y que a veces experimenta cuando Jonas le pasa el brazo por el hombro a Elisabeth o alguien en el campamento militar la ve de alguna forma que Hanno encontrará distinta. Algo que lo hace sonreír cuando piensa en ella, que lo hizo esforzarse por aprender rápido el lenguaje de señas, algo que lo llena de una manera diferente a todo lo demás.

Abre los ojos. Siente que su cuerpo se consume en fuego, su boca tiene un sabor metálico y le cuesta pasar saliva, sin contar el agudo dolor que siente en todo el abdomen. No tiene tiempo para quejarse porque parpadea y Elisabeth está a su lado, acariciándole la frente. Hanno puede ver su hermoso rostro convertido en angustia cuando se gira para llamar la atención de alguien más.

_No mires a nadie más,_ quiere decirle Hanno, pero su cuerpo azotado por un encuentro cercano a la muerte lo mantiene callado. Piensa que es mejor así, su mente parece divagar en los callejones oscuros que evita cuando está en todos sus sentidos y no dice nada cuando ve que a Elisabeth se le une la conocida y poco agradable presencia de Claudia Tiedemann.

No distingue nada de lo que dice y siente que se quema también por el orgullo que yace roto por mostrarse ante Claudia de esa manera. La mujer parece hablar con alguien más, seguramente Jonas y Hanno no tiene ni fuerzas para buscarlo con la mirada así que decide concentrarse en Elisabeth, que le coloca unas compresas en la frente.

Hanno compone una mueca que espera que pase por una sonrisa, parece que no tiene el efecto deseado porque el rostro de la chica se descompone por unos segundos, sus ojos verdes llenos de lágrimas que al parecer no derramará. En un gesto casi maternal, Elisabeth le acomoda un mechón de cabello y por fin corresponde su sonrisa. La de ella, por el contrario, es el sol y el bosque durante el otoño.

Hanno quiere hundirse en la fantasía pero es cuando Claudia decide quitar el vendaje. Vuelve a sentir que todo su interior arde y si deja salir un quejido de dolor, nadie puede culparlo. Elisabeth aprieta su mano ligeramente, incorporándose para ir a ayudar a Claudia en lo que sea que le hacen a su cuerpo. Piensa que el dolor no puede ser peor hasta que Elisabeth, con sus manos estoicas, lava la herida a consciencia. No le mira ni un minuto a pesar de que Hanno sabe que los quejidos que salen de su boca no deben ser silenciosos. Aprieta los labios y cierra los ojos con fuerza y piensa que, de nuevo, Elisabeth le alcanza donde nadie más lo había hecho.

Su turbia alegoría literal es algo que lo hubiera hecho reír en otra ocasión pero en ese instante, cuando Elisabeth pone el alcohol en la herida, lo único que hace Hanno es desmayarse.

En esa ocasión no sueña nada. Es sumergido en una infinita oscuridad y piensa, de forma enferma, que ya ha estado en ese lugar. Déjà vu. Siente que uno a uno los átomos que conforman su cuerpo son sustituidos por aquella oscuridad que es tan antigua como el tiempo mismo. Hanno flota en la inmensidad del universo, entiende que hay algo casi poético en la manera en que su esencia regresa al origen de toda materia.

Podría estar allí para siempre, suspendido entre dimensiones, mundos, espacios, siendo parte de polvo de estrellas, colapsando para volver a empezar de nuevo. Está a punto de desaparecer cuando algo perfora su centro, donde piensa que puede estar su alma. Ve a una niña corriendo por el bosque. Tiene una sonrisa en los labios y el cabello rubio se agita con el viento. Su cuerpo ágil le recuerda a un pequeño zorro y Hanno se maravilla con la facilidad con la que la niña parece compenetrarse con su entorno. Un precioso cuadro que Hanno no se atreve a perturbar hasta que ella se gira, mirando sobre su hombro directamente a los ojos sorprendidos de Hanno.

Conoce esa niña.

Elisabeth le observa y Hanno no entiende, porque parece que aquello es de muchos años atrás, cuando su existencia y la de ella no estaban al tanto de la contraria. Él no respira, inmóvil, mudo ante la magnitud de aquel suceso que nunca ha ocurrido en ese mundo. Elisabeth abre los labios, murmurando quedamente algo que se pierde para siempre y Hanno vuelve a caer en esa oscuridad que ahora se vuelve indeseable.

¿Cómo pudo siquiera desear aquello, cuando Elisabeth está allí afuera?

Elisabeth, viva, cálida, una luz que ilumina la vida de Hanno, su presente y su futuro y su pasado. El principio de su propio ciclo y el en medio de su nudo. Entonces grita, pelea contra las ataduras de aquella pesada expansión del universo, solo por ella. Para regresar a ella.

Sus átomos se reagrupan. Su cuerpo se vuelve tangible de nuevo. Todo se ilumina y hay algo en un túnel, uno que parece al que su padre y él cavaron hace años, algo que parece como el Paraíso: una mujer, un hombre, una bebé recién nacida.

Hanno regresa a la consciencia con el corazón desbocado y el grito atorado en su garganta seca. Se incorpora, sin importarle la herida, sin importarle nada más que sacudirse el sentimiento de infinitud y finitud, contempladas como un todo. Una dualidad que se mostró frente a sus ojos moribundos y que se instala como un poderoso peso sobre sus hombros.

Jonas está a su lado al segundo siguiente, una mano en la espalda de Hanno y la otra en su pecho. Hay desconcierto en su mirada pero Hanno no habla, apenas respirando con dificultad. Parpadea rápido, tratando de entender dónde está, qué le pasó y cuál es su verdadera realidad. Jonas parece dubitativo pero al final le mira y pregunta, preocupado.

—¿Cómo te sientes? —Hanno no sabe cómo se siente hasta que su cerebro por fin toma consciencia completa y el dolor regresa, aunque no tan agudo como la última vez que estuvo despierto.

—Bien, creo —contesta, la voz rasposa por el desuso. No hay nadie en el búnker a excepción de ellos y aquella ansiedad que Hanno experimenta cuando no ve a Elisabeth se hace presente—. ¿Y Elisabeth?

—Fue a la cueva por comida… —dice Jonas y hay una pausa antes de que siga, un poco más reservado—. Has estado así por días y Elisabeth no quiso alejarse ni un segundo, me tomó mucho convencerla de que tenía que salir y despejarse un poco.

—¿Por qué la dejaste ir sola? —es lo único que puede decir Hanno y Jonas relaja el ceño y sonríe, moviendo la cabeza.

—Estuviste al borde de la muerte y lo único que te interesa es Beth —ríe un poco y Hanno frunce los labios, molesto—. Ella insistió que alguien se quedara contigo y como Claudia volvió a desaparecer el único que quedaba era yo.

—No debiste dejarla sola, después de lo que pasó no es seguro —Jonas, siempre perceptivo, le da agua que Hanno engulle ávidamente.

—Noah… Estuviste así por _días_ , créeme que todo lo que pasó ya tiene rato que se apaciguo, yo mismo me cercioré que las cosas estuvieran tranquilas, contrario de lo que piensas, yo también me preocupo por Beth.

Hanno quiere decirle que no entiende, que hay algo animal y primitivo en el sentimiento que tiene hacia Elisabeth y lo que Jonas pueda o no sentir no se compara en nada. Se muerde la lengua, comienza a incorporarse para salir en busca de Elisabeth cuando el dolor en su abdomen le recuerda que no importa lo mucho que quiera irse, su cuerpo no irá a ningún lado.

Jonas mueve la cabeza en desaprobación y vuelve a llenar de agua el recipiente en las manos de Hanno, quien toma con aire resignado. No recuerda la última vez que se sintió vulnerable e incapaz de siquiera levantarse de su cama. Siempre estuvo acostumbrado a ser quién ejecutaba las cosas, en sus manos marcada la historia de su trabajo. Trabajar en la taberna, en el campo, cuidar a Agnes, cavar el túnel, proteger y proveer a Elisabeth, mantener a Jonas con vida y vigilar a Claudia. Hanno no recuerda una vez en la que no tuviera que hacer algo, ya sea por una imposición de él mismo o por una encomienda de Adán.

Frente a su nuevo panorama, Hanno suspira quedamente, tragándose el dolor agudo y pregunta como un gruñido: —¿Qué pasó mientras estuve inconsciente?

—Fue un desastre, Noah —dice Jonas, sentándose frente a él. Hanno le ve las ojeras y el semblante demacrado y la palabra “amigo” resuena en su mente una y otra vez—. No sé qué tanto recuerdas pero a penas llegaste al búnker vivo, traté de detener el sangrado pero no podía hacer mucho yo solo. Cuando me di cuenta Elisabeth y Claudia habían llegado, después Claudia me dijo que venía al búnker a comprobar que todo estuviera bien porque en el pueblo era una lluvia de balas. Ellas dos te curaron, la bala te atravesó el vientre pero Claudia dijo que afortunadamente era músculo en lugar de un órgano. Te dio fiebre por dos días y Elisabeth temió una infección, pero eres un bastardo resistente y, aunque no despertabas, sabíamos que saldrías de esta.

—¿Por qué fue la revuelta? —pregunta Hanno, tratando de tragar el nudo en la garganta, la imagen de Elisabeth tomándole la mano casi impresa en su retina.

—Ni idea —Jonas se encoge de hombros—, lo que me hace pensar que debemos de estar más al pendiente de cómo están las cosas en el pueblo… La próxima vez puede ser peor, y aunque sabemos que no podemos morir, no creo que sea necesario que nos disparen a cada instante.

—Me sorprenden tus palabras, chico suicida —dice Hanno y Jonas se ríe.

—Veo que ya recuperaste tu humor negro —contesta y Hanno sabe que Jonas dirá algo que no quiere escuchar por la forma en la que el chico inclina la cabeza—. Le debes las gracias a Claudia.

Hanno maldice a sus adentros pero sabe que es cierto. La desconfianza hacia Claudia es grande, a pesar de ya llevar años trabajando por estabilizar la partícula, así que no es fácil aceptar que le debe algo a la mujer. No entiende, pero su cerebro no puede hacer la relación entre ella y su abuela, o su padre. Para Hanno, Claudia Tiedemann es alguien que sabe mucho, dice poco y explica aún menos. Sabe que siente respeto hacia la mujer, pero también sabe que solo espera algo que le compruebe lo que hace tiempo sospecha: ella oculta algo.

Para su mala suerte, Elisabeth la admira y sospecha que, si bien Claudia lo detesta, el sentimiento no se extiende a Elisabeth. No le sorprende porque sabe que nadie podría resistirse a la chica, a quién le sobra carisma, a pesar de todas las malas experiencias que ha pasado.

En ese instante la puerta del búnker se abre y Elisabeth entra, quitándose la capucha del impermeable. Hanno siente que la respiración se le atora en la garganta, sus músculos se contraen, sacudidos por el sentimiento que barre con sus defensas y lo deja totalmente desnudo bajo la mirada verde de Elisabeth, quien apenas le mira despierto se acerca para envolverlo en un abrazo que sabe agridulce.

Hanno se aferra a ella, enterrando la nariz en el cabello rubio que huele a algo que por fin identifica. _Hogar._ Elisabeth llora en su hombro y Hanno le quiere secar las lágrimas, decirle que no vale la pena, que ella no es alguien hecho para el dolor pero no puede decir nada porque se siente sobrepasado por su presencia. Su aroma, su calidez, su Elisabeth.

No sabe en qué momento Jonas salió del búnker pero cuando vuelve a abrir los ojos son solo él y ella, aún abrazados. La chica se separa, buscando la herida con sus manos mientras Hanno la observa, maravillándose en los detalles, la curva de sus pómulos, las pestañas largas y espesas, el cabello húmedo, las ojeras y la palidez de su piel, la casi imperceptible transición entre la niñez y la adolescencia.

— _¿Cómo te sientes?_ —pregunta Elisabeth, sus manos temblando ligeramente.

Hanno siente que puede quebrarse, pero contesta, esbozando una sonrisa sincera: — _Mejor, y todo gracias a ti._

— _Y a Claudia_ —responde rápido Elisabeth, comenzando a deshacer el vendaje con una facilidad que hace que Hanno se cuestione cuántas veces lo ha hecho en el transcurso de su convalecencia.

— _Sí, y a ella también… ya le agradeceré cuando la vea_ —mira como Elisabeth descubre el último vendaje y Hanno se sorprende con el tamaño de la herida.

La piel es de un rosa intenso, el hilo con el que cosieron la herida aun visible, atravesando la piel en lo que se nota fue un intento rápido de salvarle la vida. Hanno nunca había sido vanidoso pero admite que bajo la mirada de Elisabeth, siente que la herida se ve diez veces peor de lo que en realidad es. Tiene el raro impulso de cubrirse y de nuevo, como siempre que tiene algún pensamiento vergonzoso, una risa burlona que suena muy parecida a la de Agnes resuena por los confines de su mente.

_Ridículo._

Elisabeth le ve de cerca la herida y después se incorpora, buscando lo que Hanno supone, es alcohol y retazos de tela que harán de vendas: — _Se ve mucho mejor, pero no creo que debas aún levantarte._

— _Prefiero recuperarme en las cuevas_ —dice y Elisabeth rueda los ojos.

— _Con la humedad lo único que vas a tener es una infección_ —pronto el búnker se llena del olor a alcohol y antiséptico, Hanno mira como Elisabeth se acerca con el rostro concentrado y por un rato piensa que pudo haber sido una magnífica doctora.

Es amargo, pensar lo que le fue arrebatado pero pronto deja de imaginarse los hubiera, Elisabeth pone manos a la obra y a pesar de que no arde tanto como lo recordaba, es doloroso de todas formas. Sus manos se mueven firmes y aun así hay elegancia y delicadeza en sus movimientos, su toque es seguro en la piel de Hanno y todo se vuelve íntimo de una manera extraña. Elisabeth suspira en el proceso y el aire cálido choca contra la piel sensible de la herida, la cabeza de Hanno da vueltas y se obliga a pensar que es el olor y nada más que el olor.

Se pregunta si está haciendo lo correcto, si aquel momento también está trazado como un apéndice en el plan de Adán. Si ellos deben estar así, compartiendo unos preciosos segundos de tranquilidad en ese búnker que ha visto sangre, dolor, rabia. Se pregunta qué es ese peso en su pecho que se hace más grande a medida que pasa más tiempo con Elisabeth. Se pregunta por qué ella y por qué él y porque ambos rotan el uno contra el otro, compaginados, unidos, gravitando tranquilamente en medio del caos a su alrededor.

Se pregunta porque Noah tenía esa mirada y cuando Elisabeth pone el último vendaje, Hanno se da cuenta que de nuevo las respuestas a sus preguntas se han escapado de entre sus manos. Agitan sus alas como mariposas esquivas, siempre al alcance, siempre evadiéndolo en el último segundo.

**2026.**

Hanno siente el crujir de las hojas bajo sus botas y, más abajo, el palpitar de la tierra que poco a poco se reconstruye a sí misma. A penas se hace presente, su cuerpo moviéndose en unísono con la naturaleza salvaje del bosque. Tiene años de experiencia a sus espaldas y es algo en lo que se enorgullece, sabedor que se vuelve mejor con cada caza fructífera. Exhala despacio y ve el vaho de su aliento desaparecer entre los arbustos café.

Unos metros atrás sabe que está Elisabeth, también pendiente del jabalí salvaje que les servirá como comida y como elemento para intercambio. Puede sentir su presencia con claridad, como si estuviera a unos pasos. Siente que puede sentir el tacto frío de sus manos sobre la pistola, al aire cálido que se escapa entre sus labios, el sudor que se resbala por su espalda.

Hanno reprime un suspiro.

Nunca pensó que se encontraría en esa situación, completamente eclipsado por la sola presencia de Elisabeth a sus espaldas. Es ridículo y fuera de cualquier cosa que Adán y Sic Mundus dictaminaran. Noah le dijo cuál era el propósito pero no le dijo nada del camino y Hanno se encuentra perdido en un laberinto sin ninguna guía. Ningún hilo rojo que le muestre la salida.

El jabalí hace aparición y Hanno pierde unos segundos invaluables que Elisabeth aprovecha para disparar, certera. El sonido de la muerte del animal se extiende por entre las hojas secas y después un silencio sepulcral se instala por el bosque. Hanno no quiere girarse, avergonzado por su error pero decide que no hacerlo es peor así que encara a Elisabeth, quien le sonríe emocionada.

— _Te gané_ —señala y un poco de la carga de Hanno se aligera.

— _Tal vez me dejé ganar_ —contesta y Elisabeth frunce la nariz.

— _Tal vez la alumna ya superó al maestro_ —replica mientras le dedica una sonrisa de lado que hace que las piernas de Hanno se sientan débiles—. _¿Sabías que el pelo del jabalí se usaba para hacer cepillos de dientes?_

Hanno se ríe, cualquier pensamiento extraño esfumándose de su cabeza gracias a la usual manía de Elisabeth de soltar datos curiosos en momentos aleatorios. Se acercan donde el animal yace muerto y Hanno le da la pistola y mochila, preparándose para cargar a la bestia en sus hombros.

— _¿Es pesado?_ —pregunta Elisabeth, cuando ambos van de regreso a las cuevas.

Hanno mueve la cabeza, negando, y aquello es una completa mentira pero prefiere eso a que Elisabeth lo crea débil. La muchacha le dedica una mirada incrédula pero no dice nada más. El sonido de truenos comienza al poco rato y ella alza la mirada cuando un relámpago atraviesa el cielo, seguido por otro.

— _¿Crees que llueva o solo sea una tormenta eléctrica?_ —dice mientras salta una rama que agita su cabello rubio, alborotado por el frizz.

— _Definitivamente va a llover_ —contesta Hanno, algo torpe por balancear el cuerpo del animal que lleva en la espalda.

No tardan mucho en entrar a la cueva y apenas llegan a su campamento, Hanno suelta su carga con un resoplido y el impacto del cuerpo crea un sonido sordo que es seguido por otro trueno y por fin, la lluvia. Elisabeth toma los cubos y Hanno asiente mientras toma una garrafa de agua que disponen para lavar cosas. Se apresura a despellejar al animal, el filo del cuchillo haciéndose paso por la gruesa piel. Cuando Elisabeth vuelve a entrar se dirige a la esquina donde está su bolsa para dormir y pertenencias y Hanno sabe que va a cambiarse de ropa.

Traga saliva, enfocándose por completo en cortar de manera correcta el jabalí. Nunca ha violado la privacidad de Elisabeth y no espera comenzar en ese momento. Aun así, su imaginación no requiere de su permiso y por unos instantes piensa que puede ver la manera en la que Elisabeth cruza los brazos, para quitarse la vieja camiseta, revelando la piel blanca y suave, agitando su espeso cabello.

Vuelve a tragar y sacude un poco la cabeza, volviendo a domar sus emociones y pensamientos y lo único que queda como testigo de lo que acaba de imaginar es su corazón desbocado. Escucha el sonido de la ropa caer y la fricción cuando Elisabeth se pone lo que Hanno imagina es uno de los suéteres de Franziska. Pasan unos minutos cuando ella se coloca a su lado, con una sonrisa y por unos terribles, paranoicos segundos, Hanno piensa que puede leer en su rostro lo que acaba de visualizar en su cabeza.

Ella se pone manos a la obra y Hanno por fin respira, a salvo de su mirada inquisidora y su facilidad de leerle los pensamientos. Sus manos se rozan, la sangre del animal escurriendo de entre sus dedos y Hanno se pregunta si a ella le pasa lo mismo. Si siente el mismo cosquilleo que le recorre la espina y, muy a su pesar, aquella sensación de calor en el vientre bajo. Sabe qué es esa sensación y desde que lo tomó por sorpresa la primera vez, no ha dejado de maldecirse.

Elisabeth es demasiado pura y sagrada para él como para dejarse llevar por aquellas fantasías que trata de erradicar.

Es algo que lo elude, sus deseos empecinados por sobrevivir aquel apocalipsis sentimental por el que atraviesa. Cuando Hanno piensa que ganó, que todo volverá a ser como solía en su mente, corazón y cuerpo, hay algo, una sonrisa o una leve insinuación de piel desnuda que lo hace retroceder el camino casi andado. Es ridículo pero al parecer tiene que encontrar una mejor forma de lidiar con aquello antes de que Elisabeth se dé cuenta. Lo último que Hanno desea es que ella lo considere solo por lastima o por el hecho de no conocer a alguien más que no sea él o Jonas. Cuando Hanno, en las noches sin fuego y con los sentimientos al descubierto, decide torturarse con lo que nunca será, siempre se imagina que Elisabeth acepta su proposición porque ella también es presa de aquel amor y deseo intensos y silenciosos que le carcomen por dentro y que lo dejan sin defensas, sin aire, sin nada más que no sea un hombre desesperado.

Reprime un suspiro y se enfoca, tomando una pequeña satisfacción en el silencio que se instala, con solo el sonido húmedo de lo que hacen interponiéndose. Terminan pronto entre los dos, ya acostumbrados a ese tipo de trabajo. Elisabeth se adelanta para lavar sus manos y los utensilios y Hanno acomoda y separa lo que comerán, lo que intercambiarán y lo que será usado para diversos fines. Después se lava las manos y su cuchillo y Elisabeth le da un empujón suave.

— _Todavía hay tiempo para ir a dejarlo al mercadillo_ —comenta, mostrándole el reloj de bolsillo que siempre lleva consigo.

— _Sí, también pensaba eso, ya no tenemos sal para preservar la carne así que mejor ahora que está fresca_ —contesta Hanno y Elisabeth asiente.

Empacan la carne y se colocan la indumentaria. Salen con sus mochilas cargadas de la carne y jitomates del pequeño huerto que Elisabeth y Jonas mantienen cerca del búnker. Sigue lloviendo y Hanno piensa que es mejor dejar los cubos para recolectar el agua, Elisabeth también está de acuerdo y los colocan en un lugar estratégico para que nadie más los pueda encontrar. Después se encaminan, acortando el trayecto por senderos que solo ellos, Jonas y Claudia conocen. De todas formas, no muchas personas se aventuran por el bosque y es un factor que los cuatro aprovechan al máximo.

Llegan al mercadillo un poco antes del atardecer y Elisabeth lidera el camino, más acostumbrada para esas alturas a lidiar con los que están a cargo. Su encanto la convierte en la mejor para hacer los trueques, contrario a Hanno, a quién la mayoría sigue viendo con aprehensión. Elisabeth le suele decir que es por su cara y, en general, por el aura de matón que lo rodea y Hanno no pudo pensar en eso como algo malo así que lo asume con orgullo. Le gusta pensar que la gente lo ve como alguien peligroso.

Caminan directamente al puesto donde intercambian la carne por una caja de balas para el arma de Hanno. Es una lástima que solo en esas circunstancias el ser humano valore más la comida y agua que lo armamentista pero Hanno no se detiene a pensar en cosas existencialistas como esas. Una parte sombría de él siempre supo que él ser humano merecía el dolor y la penitencia, el castigo divino. Lo sigue pensando pero aquello no se extiende a Elisabeth, a quién ve como alguien que ya ha sufrido demasiado sin merecerlo.

Después ambos se dirigen más al fondo del mercado, a un puesto que es atendido por una abuela y su nieta. La mujer tiene una cicatriz que le recuerda a su propia madre y la muchacha siempre luce pálida, ambas son amables con Elisabeth y aquello es suficiente para que Hanno trate de no matarlas con la mirada. Ve como Elisabeth saluda a la mujer mayor con un abrazo rápido y la muchacha le dedica una sonrisa tímida antes de mirarlo de reojo con una expresión que Hanno no se preocupa por discernir. Elisabeth saca su libreta y Hanno los jitomates, rojos y firmes, como pequeños milagros que se han logrado gracias a la paciencia de Jonas y la perseverancia de Elisabeth. Hanno los ofrece a la chica, quien se sonroja por un momento y casi tira los jitomates, sus movimientos son torpes y Hanno tiene que hacer malabares para evitar que la fruta se caiga.

La chica se disculpa infinidad de veces a pesar de que Hanno le dice que no es necesario. Hay un momento en la que su mirada y la de Elisabeth se cruzan y en sus ojos verdes se refleja algo que Hanno le ve cuando llegan a pelearse. Algo casi salvaje que siempre le toma por sorpresa, haciéndole pensar en aquella Elisabeth que se esconde debajo de las sonrisas, bromas y dulzura. Una muchacha que comienza a convertirse en mujer, que parpadea con lentitud, mojándose los labios, una flama que Hanno procura mantener a distancia, siempre temeroso de incinerarse al instante.

Elisabeth parpadea y de aquel sentimiento ya no hay rastro, sonríe de lado y se pone a escribir algo que muestra a la anciana. La mujer se ríe, moviendo la cabeza y toma de entre las manos de su nieta dos jitomates, apretando ligeramente y después los acerca a su nariz, aspirando el aroma fresco y dulce de la fruta. Hanno abre la mochila cuando la mujer les ofrece unas manzanas y una bolsa de sal. Esta vez Elisabeth recibe las cosas de las manos de la otra muchacha, quien sigue mirándole furtivamente, incomodando un poco a Hanno. Se despiden, Elisabeth prometiéndole a la anciana que irá de nuevo para intercambiar un remedio medicinal que Hanno le vio hacer los días pasados.

Salen del campamento, el pequeño momento social de Elisabeth tomándoles más tiempo del que esperaban. La lluvia continua, persistente pero sin llegarse a filtrar por completo en sus gruesos impermeables y Elisabeth le muestra el reloj, confirmándole que ya es varias horas más tarde. Caminan hasta tomar uno de los tantos caminos conocidos que los llevarán hasta las cuevas y Hanno piensa que será una caminata sin contratiempos hasta que Elisabeth le jala de la manga. Hanno le observa, curioso y Elisabeth le devuelve la mirada, otra vez con ese brillo retador que muy en el fondo, le vuelve un poco estúpido.

— _¿Sabes que le gustas a esa chica, cierto?_ —señala, los movimientos rápidos y ansiosos, proyectando posiblemente una inseguridad que Hanno nunca se hubiera visto venir.

— _¿Chica?_ —pregunta, porque todo eso es repentino y el cerebro de Hanno no tiene tiempo para procesar aquella pregunta que parece acusación—. _¿Qué chica?_

Elisabeth rueda los ojos, frunciendo la boca y a Hanno se le seca la garganta, completamente embelesado con el movimiento: — _Adalia, la nieta de la anciana que nos acaba de intercambiar los jitomates._

Hanno conoce lo suficiente a Elisabeth para saber que aquel tema, por alguna razón que no adivina, le va a agotar la paciencia más rápido de lo normal. Pero también sabe que no tiene ni idea de lo que la muchacha habla y no tiene tiempo de fingir lo contrario.

— _No sé de qué hablas, Beth, ni siquiera sabía que la niña se llamaba así_ —mueve las manos despacio, tratando de hacer entender a Elisabeth que él no encuentra la importancia en ese tema. Parece que dijo algo incorrecto porque el gesto de Elisabeth se vuelve furioso y por un instante Hanno piensa que ella le dejará a su suerte en medio del bosque.

— _No es una niña, Adalia tiene mi edad_ —responde agitada y Hanno sigue igual de perdido que al principio de la conversación.

— _El punto es que no me he fijado en ella como para saber si le gusto o no_ —responde, también sintiendo que su paciencia se agota. Nunca le había gustado pelear con Elisabeth y mucho menos cuando una tercera parte estaba involucrada.

Claro que generalmente la tercera parte es Jonas y en mayor medida, Claudia, pero nunca alguien tan fuera del contexto de Hanno como la nieta de la anciana. No entiende el enfado de Elisabeth pero sabe que no puede simplemente hacerlo a un lado como lo haría con cualquier berrinche. Se avergüenza de sí mismo cuando se da cuenta que quiere que aquella pelea haya sido derivada por los celos, pero aquello es imposible.

¿Por qué Elisabeth sentiría celos por él?

— _No puedes en serio ser tan ciego_ —contesta ella y por unos segundos Hanno se ofende con la manera en la que Elisabeth proyecta el hartazgo momentáneo que siente por él.

Está a punto de contestar cuando algo llama su atención. Un sonido húmedo y está a punto de girarse cuando siente un fuerte golpe en su nuca. Su cuerpo falla por unos instantes, los suficientes para caer al suelo con un fuerte sonido. Se escucha el revolotear de los pájaros, asustados por la repentina violencia y Hanno trata de incorporarse con rapidez al escuchar el sonido ahogado que viene de la dirección de Elisabeth.

Su vista se nubla pero vislumbra lo suficiente, como el sujeto tiene sostenida de la solapa de su abrigo a Elisabeth con una mano y con la otra le jala el cabello con fuerza, seguramente lo dio por muerto después de ese ataque a sus espaldas. Hay algo tibio que resbala de la coronilla a su nuca pero Hanno siente una fuerza inusitada y pronto se lanza hacia el desconocido, quien empuja a Elisabeth con fuerza. Hanno lo toma de los hombros y lo gira, escuchando el grito de sorpresa del hombre. Ve como Elisabeth se encuentra paralizada en el suelo, sus ojos verdes desorbitados y Hanno ve rojo, siendo presa de todo el odio y la ira que ha ido acumulando a lo largo de todos esos años.

Siente que puede destruirlo todo, la sangre como fuego en sus venas, una necesidad de acabar con lo que sea que haya hecho daño a Elisabeth. Mientras impacta su puño con fuerza en la cara del hombre, Hanno es poseído por aquella oscuridad que siempre ha estado en su interior, mostrándose en sus peores momentos y que nunca ha permitido que Elisabeth llegue siquiera a vislumbrar. El hombre lo golpea en los costados y la adrenalina enmudece el dolor que debería sentir, no sabe cuántas veces ha impactado la cara del desconocido pero sí entiende que no es suficiente. Pronto, el hombre ya no es un desconocido, su cara está descompuesta, un revoltijo de sangre y piel separadas del cráneo que Hanno reconoce débilmente como los restos del hombre que atacó a Elisabeth hace ya tantos años.

Aquello solo sirve para encrudecer su ira, el hombre descarnado le alcanza el cuello, con las intenciones de ahorcarlo pero Hanno es más rápido, se escapa del agarre y no escucha los balbuceos o los lamentos moribundos. Se deja llevar una y mil veces por aquel infierno que bulle y le atraviesa todo el cuerpo y no ve nada más que sangre. No ve nada más que la posibilidad de vengar a Elisabeth de aquel mal innecesario que culminó en la muerte de su confianza hacia el mundo que le rodeaba, la muerte de Peter Doppler y la muerte de su inocencia.

Pronto siente que alguien le toma de la muñeca, deteniendo otro golpe que hubiera dado a parar al pómulo de aquel hombre. Reconoce el tacto al instante, los dedos delgados de Elisabeth haciendo contraste con su piel y la sangre que se ha escurrido de sus nudillos.

Hanno regresa a la realidad en un instante, parpadeando, mirando a un hombre que no es el mismo que le arrebató tanto a Elisabeth. Un hombre que yace con apenas un delgado hilo de vida pendiendo de sus respiraciones entrecortadas. Se escucha el gorgojeo de la sangre en la garganta y Hanno mira sus manos, escurriendo gotas rojas y espesas y con pequeños cortes dónde los puños impactaron contra los dientes de su atacante.

Su respiración es errática y no quiere mirar nada que no sean sus manos. Es presa de un súbito pánico al pensar que tiene que girarse y enfrentar la mirada aterrorizada de Elisabeth. ¿Cómo permitió dejarse ver por ella?. Ella nunca tuvo que ver esa parte maldita y animal de Hanno, debió siempre ser libre de presenciar lo que permanece siempre latente en su cuerpo y alma. Adán solía decir que purgando las emociones, los humanos podrían encontrar la libertad total pero Hanno entendía que nunca podía tener eso.

Todo lo que sentía, lo hacía por completo, el amor, la tristeza… la ira. Lo consumían como el fuego consume las hojas secas y Hanno no podía hacer más que entregarse al pragmatismo y soledad que conlleva una vida simple y estricta. No podía ceder ante sus deseos o impulsos y en ese momento, cuando el hombre da su último sonido de vida, Hanno se da cuenta que no importa lo mucho que desee lo contrario; su corazón hará lo que su corazón quiera.

Siente los ojos arderle por lágrimas de desconcierto y rabia y sigue sin mirar a Elisabeth porque sabe que no merece estar en su presencia. ¿Cómo puede serlo si él es el pecado encarnado y ella lo contrario?. Los dedos alrededor de su muñeca son cálidos y cuando Elisabeth los desliza por la palma de Hanno, se manchan de la sangre derramada. Entrelaza sus manos y Hanno siente como Elisabeth lo jala hacia ella.

Se gira, incorporándose, se rehúsa a mirarla por una necedad justificada que se traduce en evitar la agonía que sentirá cuando vea el asco en los ojos de Elisabeth. Ella le suelta y Hanno piensa que en cualquier momento va a llorar, quiere volver a tomarla de las manos, pedirle que nunca lo suelte porque ella es su compás y su ancla. Pero de nuevo y como siempre, Elisabeth le sorprende, sus dedos húmedos por la sangre y la lluvia, le acarician las mejillas y Hanno llora, tomando el suficiente valor para mirarle a los ojos. Sus lágrimas se mezclan con las gotas frías de agua, resbalando por su rostro y cayendo a la tierra mojada.

Elisabeth le devuelve la mirada con una compasión que le quema todo el ser. Ella también está llorando y el universo les da una pausa después de la violencia. La lluvia recrudece, gruesas gotas que lavan la escena del crimen, la sangre del hombre mezclándose con el agua ácida y Hanno se deja guiar por Elisabeth hasta las cuevas.

Es como un sueño.

Hanno ve todo en una especie de experiencia extra corporal. _Ya he estado aquí_ , piensa, cuando Elisabeth le ayuda a quitarse el impermeable. Se acerca con un cubo de agua filtrada y le limpia la sangre y lodo de sus mejillas, le pasa los dedos por entre su cabello y por último le cura las manos. Una cortada profunda hecha por los dientes del hombre y otras más pequeñas, salpicadas en su piel. Hanno también mira a Elisabeth, su fortaleza, como cuando termina de curarlo lo ve a los ojos y mueve las manos, con lentitud.

— _Hanno, ¿estás bien?_ —pregunta, la preocupación y ansiedad plasmadas de forma nítida en su rostro.

Le dijo su verdadero nombre después de los primeros meses de vivir juntos. Es un secreto que solo sale a la luz cuando están solos, un aire de intimidad que compartían y que le daba la seguridad a Elisabeth de que él siempre sería honesto con ella. Para ella no es Noah cuando están rodeados de nada más que las paredes de la cueva… es Hanno. Por eso, cuando señala su nombre, el siente que se rompe, invocado al ritmo de sus manos.

— _Perdóname, Elisabeth_ —responde y ella abre los ojos, negando despacio.

— _Me salvaste… de nuevo_ —explica, acentuando la última palabra con otra caricia en su mejilla—. _¿Qué tendría que perdonarte?_

— _Nunca debiste verme así_ —dice Hanno y le toma de las manos, apretándolas ligeramente antes de continuar. Sabe que tiene que decirlo, entiende que debe exponer la verdadera naturaleza de su ser de una vez por todas—: _Soy un asesino._

— _Me defendiste_ —contesta Elisabeth, con una ferocidad en la mirada que Hanno ama más que nunca—, _en este mundo no hay entrada para nada más que la supervivencia y tú te aseguraste que ambos y en especial yo, siguiéramos con vida. Te has asegurado de eso desde que murió mi padre y no tengo como agradecerte. No importa lo que eres o hayas sido, para mí siempre serás Hanno… Si crees que voy a verte de otra forma estás muy equivocado._ _Sólo hiciste lo que tenías que hacer._

Hanno le mira, enfocando su imagen a través de las pestañas mojadas por las lágrimas. Considera lo que Elisabeth acaba de decirle, como ella no ha soltado sus manos, acariciándole los nudillos, como si quisiera sanarlos con su toque. Se sabe a merced del amor que le tiene y también sabe que no importa nada de lo que él pueda llegar o no a sentir. Su vida seguirá dictada por su voz y su voluntad. Ni siquiera está seguro de continuar con aquella lealtad férrea a Sic Mundus y Adán, no cuando la única persona que abarca sus pensamientos es Elisabeth. Ella con sus manos gentiles, moldeándolo a su capricho sin ni siquiera saberlo. Benditamente ignorante de que podría destruir a Hanno con una palabra o liberarlo de cualquier castigo divino con otra.

A fuera, la lluvia no descansa, la tierra cediendo a la violencia de las gotas ácidas. En la cueva, casi a oscuras, Elisabeth recarga su frente en la de Hanno, cerrando los ojos, sintiendo la conexión que se empeñó por sobrevivir a través de las adversidades. Suspiran al mismo tiempo y ambos se vuelven uno solo por unos cuantos minutos de paz después de la desgracia. Pasan los segundos y como otra forma de saberse liberado del peso que siempre carga en su espalda, Hanno le cuenta la historia de su vida, los grandes detalles que no ha tenido el valor de confesarle.

La muerte de su madre, víctima de un parto violento. La muerte de su padre, a manos de su propio hijo. El rencor a Agnes, injustificado pero inevitable. Como cada aspecto importante de su vida había sido moldeado por la violencia, dando a luz su existencia maldita. No necesita explicarle que por ese motivo se aferra a la ideología de Sic Mundus, ella lo sabe, lo entiende y Hanno sigue confesándose hasta que la lluvia deja de caer. Hasta que Elisabeth le abraza por largo rato, hasta que le vuelve a prometer que nada podría cambiar su percepción de él. Hasta que ella le ofrece la expiación y Hanno la toma porque no es un mártir, es solo un hombre. Desesperado por ponerle un alto a los fantasmas de su pasado. Desesperado por compartir plenamente con Elisabeth lo que sea que les espere en los siguientes años.

Sus labios tiemblan, hambrientos por un beso. Sería fácil inclinarse y por fin hacer lo que lleva un par de meses deseando. Se siente desnudo frente a ella, no solo en cuerpo sino en alma y suspira, un tremor atravesándole el cuerpo. La pequeña fogata se apaga súbitamente por una ráfaga de aire y Hanno interpreta aquello como una señal, su cuerpo no le responde y decide que ha sido suficiente por un día. Siente como Elisabeth suspira también a su lado y ambos se quedan el uno junto al otro, en la oscuridad, engullidos por las confesiones.

Nunca sabrán el propósito del hombre que yace muerto en una parte del bosque. No volverán a tomar ese camino y aquel cuerpo se volverá alimento para animales y, con el tiempo, abono para recuperar la infértil tierra. Hanno y Elisabeth nunca sabrán que aquel hombre fue otro nudo más del hilo rojo que los mantiene unidos, asegurándose que todo se cumpla como debe cumplirse.

Un eslabón más en esa cadena interminable.

**2027.**

En retrospectiva, Hanno piensa que todo fue culpa de Claudia.

Es una declaración totalmente falsa pero su prejuicio nubla su pensamiento racional, sobre todo cuando se trata de ella. Años después, cuando le vuelve a relatar su punto de vista de la historia a Elisabeth, siempre empieza con el incidente en uno de los tantos experimentos de Claudia, que resultó en tiempo libre que Jonas y él aprovecharon para explorar un poco más allá de lo que habían explorado antes. Jonas había dicho que estaban cerca de donde vivían los Obendorf y el apellido resonó en la mente de Hanno pero nunca encontró el motivo por el que le pareció conocido.

Desde unos meses atrás estaban reuniendo materiales para construirle a Elisabeth un lugar más cómodo para vivir. Un poco cerca del búnker de Jonas y del huerto que tenía con Elisabeth. Habían reunido madera, pero faltaba más para poder siquiera comenzar a construir como se debía. Era un proyecto que ocupaba los tiempos libres que solía usar para revisar el pasaje. Jonas había accedido casi inmediatamente, quejándose de lo incómodo que era visitarlos en la cueva, pero Hanno sabía que era algo que hacía por el bienestar de Elisabeth.

Después del corto circuito que quemó por completo el cobre que Claudia y ellos habían reunido por meses, Jonas explicó que podían encontrar algo de utilidad en lo que solía ser el terreno de Jürgen Obendorf. Así que ambos están ahí, buscando entre escombros que ya estaban antes del apocalipsis y escombros que se unieron después de la explosión. No es tarea fácil pero no tienen nada mejor que hacer en aquellas cinco horas libres que parecen un lujo en esos tiempos.

—Noah, mira esto —dice Jonas, media hora después de haber comenzado. Tiene una sonrisa en los labios y agita una botella oscura como señal de triunfo.

Hanno se acerca, tomando la botella y leyendo la etiqueta. Es un vino tinto y Hanno se sorprende de las buenas condiciones en las que se encuentra. Piensa que puede llevarle a Elisabeth, para condimentar un poco la comida pero Jonas le quita la botella, frunciendo los labios.

—No te atrevas —dice decidido y Hanno gira los ojos.

—¿Por qué no? —pregunta, sinceramente confundido y algo irritado—. Mejor ocuparlo para algo de provecho.

—Porque quiero emborracharme —dice Jonas serio y Hanno no puede detener la risa que brota de su pecho.

—¿Para qué demonios quieres emborracharte, Kahnwald? —ríe y Jonas le empuja ligeramente.

—Bueno, nunca me llamó la atención cuando era más joven y se supone que los adolescentes hacen ese tipo de cosas —explica y Hanno vuelve a girar los ojos—. Tengo casi veinticinco años y nunca me he emborrachado, quiero saber qué se siente.

—Ni creas que te haré de niñera —contesta y Jonas resopla.

—Sí, sí, lo sé, pero pensaba que podíamos tomar juntos la botella o al menos una parte —Hanno le mira, incrédulo y Jonas mueve la cabeza, divertido—. Es lo que hacen los amigos, se escapan a beber y regresan sosteniéndose los unos a los otros a casa de sus esposas.

Hanno enrojece súbitamente, de las orejas a la punta de su nariz y Jonas se ríe, complacido de regresarlo al debate emocional que Hanno ha sostenido consigo mismo desde que se dio cuenta que Elisabeth significaba algo más para él que su amiga o protegida. Para su mala suerte, Jonas se dio cuenta inclusive antes que él mismo y se divierte torturando a Hanno con declaraciones de ese estilo.

—Elisabeth no es mi esposa —dice y Jonas le palmea la espalda.

—Es como si lo fuera.

Hanno le empuja molesto, pero a esas alturas Jonas ya es inmune a su mal humor así que, en retrospectiva, el segundo culpable es Jonas. Hanno nunca descubrió que lo llevó a aceptar pero dos horas después estaba tumbado en una esquina del búnker, tomando otro trago de la botella de vino, con Jonas hablando sobre como una vez Magnus, Bartosz y él se escaparon de la escuela para ir a un estudio de tatuajes.

—Obviamente el único que en serio terminó tatuándose fue él —Jonas sonríe y continua, divertido—. Para variar, Martha se molestó más conmigo por no haberlo detenido que con su hermano por habérselo hecho.

—¿Cómo era el tatuaje? —Hanno siente que arrastra un poco las palabras y su visión ha comenzado a nublarse un poco pero le da otro trago largo al vino.

—Decía “eat the rich”, se lo tatuó en la espalda —Jonas se encoge de hombros, quitándole la botella de las manos—. Pienso que de todas maneras se veía bien para habérselo hecho a los quince.

Hanno recuerda ese tatuaje. Lo veía muy a menudo, cuando el hombre que era casi como su padre se quitaba la camisa mientras cortaba leña. Magnus le enseñó cómo cortar leña, como cocinar y como cazar. Bartosz alejándose cada vez más del papel de padre que en algún punto de su vida había desenvuelto. También recuerda a Franziska, con su habilidad para cualquier cosa manual y su ojo para la mecánica que ninguno de los otros adultos poseía. Hanno sabe por qué no le dice a Jonas nada de eso, manteniéndolo ignorante de casi todo lo relacionado a sus antiguos amigos. Sabe que si habla de Magnus tiene que hablar de Franziska y si habla de ellos tiene que hablar de Bartosz.

Jonas ya se había lamentado de lo mal amigo que había sido de su padre y aunque Hanno le había dicho que Bartosz había muerto, nunca le confesó las circunstancias. Su única confidente seguía siendo Elisabeth, que tomaba con una madurez melancólica todo lo que llegaba a saber de su hermana y sus antiguos conocidos. Aún recuerda la cara que hizo la primera vez que hablaron de Franziska, la manera en la que sus ojos parecían querer grabarse cada movimiento de sus manos al decirle que su hermana estaba viva, felizmente acompañada de un hombre que la amaba y respetaba sobre todas las cosas y que su único arrepentimiento en la vida era que no había escapado del apocalipsis con su familia.

También de como solía mencionar a su hermana pequeña, Elisabeth, una preciosa niña que describía como una habilidosa mentirosa y una ladrona de objetos pequeños y brillantes. _Como un pequeño zorro_ , solía decir con una sonrisa triste en el rostro y Hanno siempre quiso preguntar más, pero aquella mujer era al mismo tiempo un libro abierto o una caja fuerte de secretos. Cuando se encerraba en ella misma solo Magnus lograba alcanzarla y Hanno siempre los miró como un ideal del amor, después de su propio padre y madre.

No se consideraba un hombre romántico, pero sí veía con curiosidad aquellas dos caras del sentimiento que Adán parecía despreciar y el resto atesoraba. Ahora, años después, entiende como el amor puede ser el sostén de una vida, como lo fue con Franziska y Magnus; y también, con pesar entiende por qué fue la perdición en el caso de su padre y su madre. Entiende que en una vida como la que todos ellos llevaban, el amor era el único escape seguro que tenían y era un vicio peligroso, posar toda tu felicidad en una persona.

_Las personas mueren_ , piensa Hanno, con el miedo trepándole la espalda mientras su mente recrea el rostro de Elisabeth, riéndose porque cosechó un perfecto jitomate.

—Como un pequeño zorro —murmura Hanno, melancólico y más borracho que lúcido y Jonas le mira intrigado.

—¿De qué hablas? —pregunta Jonas y su cabeza hace un vaivén, el cabello sucio sacudiéndose de lado a lado.

—De Beth, obviamente —contesta Hanno, sonriendo.

No sabe qué hora es y aquello es terriblemente descuidado de su parte pero por alguna razón, siente que su mente está en las nubes y cada una de ellas tiene un solo nombre escrito: Elisabeth, Eli, Beth, Lis, zorrito.

No se da cuenta que lo dice en voz alta hasta que Jonas le interrumpe, con una sonrisa complacida en el rostro: —Realmente estás enamorado de ella.

Hanno se vuelve a sonrojar pero no encuentra los ánimos para molestarse. Todo es surreal y tiene que parpadear varias veces cuando ve a Elisabeth entrar en el búnker. La muchacha parece tan hermosa que Hanno está seguro que es su imaginación. Se ríe un poco, levantándose con torpeza cuando la Elisabeth imaginaría se cruza de brazos, frunciendo el ceño.

— _Beth, Beth_ —dice, moviendo sus manos con lentitud—. _Mi Beth._

Se acerca a trompicones y está preparado para que aquella aparición se esfume una vez que sus manos la toquen que su corazón casi se paraliza cuando sucede todo lo contrario. Se va casi de bruces, chocando contra el cálido cuerpo de Elisabeth. Al instante es sorprendido por el aroma de su cabello, a hierba y un ligero toque de tierra mojada. Es adictivo y Hanno aspira profundamente, perdido por unos segundos en el encanto de Elisabeth hasta que ella se separa, tomándolo de los hombros y mirándolo fijamente, después mira a la esquina donde Jonas está dormitando y hace la pregunta más obvia.

— _¿Estás borracho?_ —dice con una sonrisa y el primer impulso de Hanno es negarlo.

No sirve de nada porque Elisabeth le mira incrédula y lo guía hasta uno de los bancos. Después se dirige hacia Jonas y lo despierta, tomándole un considerable esfuerzo. Ve con envidia y celos como Elisabeth ayuda a Jonas a acostarse de manera correcta, asegurándose que no habrá forma de que el hombre se ahogue en su vomito y después le pasa las mantas, acomodándolas con cuidado.

Jonas abre los ojos ligeramente y le sonríe a Elisabeth, murmurando un gracias que para Hanno suena como la cosa más odiosa que le ha escuchado decir. Se le olvida todos los buenos pensamientos de hermandad y puede imaginar mil y un escenarios donde Jonas es torturado por su osadía de siquiera mirar a Elisabeth. No se da cuenta que dejó salir una risa tonta hasta que ve a Elisabeth reír también. Se acerca y se agacha para verlo a los ojos. La respiración de Hanno es temblorosa cuando se fija en las pestañas rubias, en la curvatura de los labios rosados o sus dientes ligeramente chuecos.

Cuando Elisabeth le pregunta si puede levantarse, moviendo las manos despacio para asegurarse que él entienda, Hanno siente que todo se vuelve espuma. Es muy fácil levantar la mano y rozar ligeramente con sus nudillos ásperos la mejilla de Elisabeth, a un lado de uno de sus hoyuelos. Su piel es suave y la sensación de electricidad que le recorre es abrumadora. Quiere inclinarse, besarla, tomarla de la cintura y decirle que no importa nada más que ella. Que no hay Sic Mundus o Adán, no hay Paraíso o Infierno. Solo ella una y otra vez ella.

—Eres hermosa, Beth —dice Hanno en voz alta, una de sus manos sosteniéndole la muñeca delgada, sintiendo el latir de su sangre y la otra aun en la mejilla.

Elisabeth no muestra señales de haber entendido lo que acaba de decir y Hanno, en un repentino y terrible ataque de lucidez, se incorpora rápidamente. Sale del bunker casi tropezándose y el único pensamiento que tiene en mente es que debe huir lo más rápido posible de allí. Claro que, su vida nunca ha resultado como la espera y esa no es la excepción.

El aire le da de lleno en la cara y todo le da vueltas. Siente las arcadas y atina a llegar a un arbusto, vomitando segundos después. Piensa en lo estúpido que fue dejarse llevar por la tentación de una “tarde de amigos” con Jonas. Está a mitad de vaciar todo su estómago cuando Elisabeth le coloca una mano consoladora en la espalda. Su cerebro comienza a funcionar correctamente y para su mala suerte, todo lo que dijo, pensó o hizo regresa a él, casi tan agresivo como las arcadas que sigue sintiendo. Se incorpora despacio, limpiándose la comisura de su boca con la manga rasgada de su suéter. Se gira y enfrenta a Elisabeth, esperando alguna mirada de desaprobación. En su lugar, ella le mira divertida y a Hanno se le vuelve a encoger el estómago pero por algo muy diferente a los efectos del alcohol.

— _¿Mejor?_ —dice ella y Hanno piensa que sería fácil decirle que nada está mejor desde que descubrió que estaba enamorado de ella.

— _Un poco_ —responde, mordiéndose el interior de su mejilla.

Sabe que no podría hacer algo que dé a entender sus verdaderos sentimientos porque sigue la incertidumbre que le asaltó desde hace un par de años. Aquella mala sensación cada vez que inquiría sobre el futuro de Elisabeth. Se recuerda a él mismo, de adulto, acosado por fantasmas en las noches. Hablando en sueños, dirigiéndose a alguien que amaba y lamentándose por algo o alguien que había perdido. Recuerda sus ojos, eclipsados por el dolor y la rabia, sus frases incompletas. Un eterno rompecabezas del cual siempre faltaban las piezas más importantes.

Recuerda al hombre que ya no era Hanno Tauber, sino Noah, el hacedor del arca que los salvaría a todos. ¿Dónde quedaba Elisabeth, entonces?, ¿en qué parte de la palabra _todos_?.

Elisabeth le sonríe y la mente de Hanno vuelve a ser lienzo en blanco. Caminan de regreso a las cuevas, despacio y de vez en cuando deteniéndose cuando piensa que será atacado de nuevo por las arcadas. Llegan al anochecer y siente un dolor de cabeza que solo se intensifica cuando se da cuenta que perdió horas que pudo haber aprovechado en buscar más material para la casa que le construirá a Elisabeth.

— _Deberías dormir_ —Elisabeth le da un vaso de agua y una vez que Hanno lo acaba a grandes tragos, ella le pone una mano en el pecho, inclinándolo hacía su cama improvisada.

Hanno traga con dificultad, esperando que ella no sienta el latir de su corazón que parece desbocarse por su solo toque. Se deja recostar y en un impulso, le toma de la muñeca de nuevo, ligeramente, lo suficiente para detenerla. Elisabeth le mira curiosa y Hanno se disculpa, parpadeando con dificultad, su consciente comenzando a nublarse.

— _No tienes que disculparte_ —responde Elisabeth y es lo último que Hanno escucha antes de caer en un sueño sin pesadillas.

No sabe cuánto tiempo ha pasado cuando se despierta con la garganta seca. La cueva está a penas iluminada por la débil llama de la fogata así que supone que ya es casi medianoche. Hanno mira rápidamente a la cama de Elisabeth y la ve allí, de pie y piensa por unos segundos que sigue soñando. La muchacha está de espaldas a él, quitándose el suéter que usaba y Hanno quiere girarse, cerrar los ojos y fingir que sigue dormido pero su maldito deseo resulta ser más fuerte que él. En su estado de semi consciencia, el fuego arroja luces y sombras intrigantes que detallan la forma en la que el cuerpo de Elisabeth se mueve.

No sabe que en esos segundos aprenderá otro tipo de intimidad y hay una pequeña voz en su cabeza que le dice que lo que hace está mal. Elisabeth no es para Hanno y aunque él es para ella, aquello es un trozo de privacidad que no debería estar robando. A pesar de eso no puede despegar los ojos de ella y siente que su cuerpo arde cuando cae en cuenta que debajo del suéter hay dos camisas ligeras que ella se quita rápidamente y, debajo de aquello, no hay nada más. Puede detallar la piel desnuda, como los movimientos se acentúan más bajo la luz escabrosa del fuego y Hanno daría lo que fuera por posar su frente entre los omoplatos de Elisabeth, para después bajar por su columna en pequeños besos, sentir como los vellos finos de su piel se erizan al contacto de sus labios.

Su imaginación traicionera se regocija, instándolo a continuar con ese pensamiento aunque sea por unos instantes. Hanno no es estúpido, siempre supo que Elisabeth se había convertido en una mujer hermosa que no tiene igual en aquel tiempo o en el pasado. Por más que Hanno rememora las mujeres que veía llegar e irse de la taberna, no puede encontrar alguien que venciera en belleza a Elisabeth y eso es sin contar su mente brillante y piensa que tal vez podría mirar un poco más de ella, cuando sus esperanzas -malditas pero ineludibles- se rompen al ver que Elisabeth se coloca otro suéter que le sirve de pijama.

Su vientre bajo sigue en llamas y es consciente de que aquellas miradas furtivas le han ocasionado un problema físico. Se encuentra en un dilema moral que se había esforzado en evitar, siempre huyendo de sus instintos, practicando la vida simple y sin grandes deseos para que su mente obsesionada no lo traicionara de esa manera. Trata de tranquilizarse y casi lo logra cuando de repente, Elisabeth se gira y sus ojos verdes le miran directamente. Parece, por un instante, que el tiempo se detiene y solo es él y una sorprendida Elisabeth. Hanno piensa que podría de nuevo enfrentar la verdad y pedirle disculpas o mentirle y decirle que apenas había despertado; después de todo, tiene veinticuatro años y en cierto sentido tiene más sabiduría y experiencia que alguien de ochenta, así que hace lo único lógico que puede hacer: se gira súbitamente y se queda escondido bajo las cobijas hasta que ve como la luz de la fogata es extinguida.

Las sombras le engullen y su cuerpo, que hace unos minutos ardía es presa del frío y la horrible sensación de haber sido descubierto en la única ocasión que se había decidido a seguir sus instintos. Quiere desaparecer y se da cuenta que nunca antes había sentido tanta vergüenza y desprecio a él mismo. ¿Cómo dejó que eso pasara?. Siente que acaba de mancillar a Elisabeth con su comportamiento, se siente más humano de lo que alguna vez se sintió, consciente por primera vez que no está exento de consumirse en deseo reprimido.

Solo basto unos segundos para romper con su estoicismo y ahora está debajo de las cobijas, escondido como un niño. Huyendo de ojos verdes que se han vuelto sus verdugos, aprisionándolo en un espiral que tiene el mismo principio y final. Elisabeth, es el nombre que murmura en la oscuridad, el que grita en sus sueños y el que diseña con sus manos cuando está acompañado. ¿Qué pensaría Adán de él?, ¿su yo más viejo?, ¿su padre?. Inclusive se pregunta qué pensaría Agnes, quien solía decirle que era el hombre más frío que había conocido.

Y lo era.

Solo bastó una niña con el corazón roto y las esperanzas deshechas, pero con una fiereza incomparable para romper una coraza que se había puesto desde la muerte de Silja y que con el paso del tiempo no hacía nada más que poner un candado tras otro.

No sabe en qué momento se quedó dormido y lo único que experimenta cuando abre los ojos es que la cabeza parece estallarle, su boca sabe amarga y siente como solía sentirse después de cavar todo el día. Se gira despacio, rezando porque Elisabeth no esté despierta y suelta un suspiro de alivio cuando se da cuenta que la muchacha sigue dormida, acurrucada en sus cobijas.

Hanno se levanta con torpeza, aseándose y cambiándose lo más rápido posible. Se tropieza tres veces, se atora con su propio pantalón y está casi seguro que se puso la camiseta al revés, pero nada de eso evita que salga a toda velocidad de la cueva con el rifle en mano y agradeciendo por primera vez que Claudia esté desaparecida así no tiene que verle la cara a Jonas.

Parece que todo está a su favor cuando llega al terreno donde pronto estará la pequeña casa y se empieza a sentir a salvo hasta que ve a Jonas acercándose. Hanno inmediatamente siente que una pequeña flama se enciende en él y espera a que el hombre esté lo suficientemente cerca para dirigirle una de sus mejores miradas de desprecio que, como siempre, se sacude con facilidad.

Hanno extraña los días cuando Jonas realmente le temía.

—Esperaba que te hubieras ahogado en tu vómito, Kahnwald —dice Hanno y Jonas tiene la audacia de reírse.

—Asumo que hiciste algo muy estúpido si no, no estarías de este humor —Jonas trae madera bajo el brazo y Hanno se ablanda un poco, muy a su pesar.

—Lo único estúpido que hice fue embriagarme contigo, Jonas —responde mientras agarra una pala para seguir cavando las zanjas necesarias.

—¿Elisabeth se enojó contigo? —Jonas también toma una pala y continua, enterrándola en la tierra blanda—. Recuerdo que no se veía enfadada pero no debería confiar mucho en mi juicio.

Hanno gira los ojos, molesto y está a punto de atacarlo verbalmente cuando Jonas se estira y le da algo que reconoce vagamente como agua carbonatada. ¿De dónde la sacó?. Hanno no tiene idea pero toma todo el líquido ansiosamente y Jonas le sonríe. Después de aquel buen gesto, sabe que no puede enojarse con él.

Siguen cavando y Hanno le explica lo que recuerda del día anterior, evitando el tema de Elisabeth muchas veces y llega un punto en el que Jonas entierra la pala, secándose el sudor con una camisa rota y le mira directamente a los ojos.

—No me engañas, Noah —dice serio—. ¿Qué pasó con Beth?

Hanno se debate de nuevo.

Siempre que hay la oportunidad de compartir algo con Jonas, su lado paranoico reluce, las palabras “traición” como eco en su mente. Sabe que aquel hombre es su mejor y único amigo y han compartido más cosas de las que se hubiera imaginado cuando lo vio por primera vez. Recuerda el sudor, las lágrimas y la sangre a lo largo de esos años y muy a su pesar, decide de nuevo confiar en Jonas, ignorando el hecho de que la predicción de su futura relación no es alentadora.

—Jodí todo, Jonas —dice Hanno en un susurro, de nuevo la vergüenza eclipsando todos sus otros sentimientos.

Le habla de lo que dijo y no dijo, de cómo actuó y de cómo se dejó llevar por aquello que se había prohibido desde hace años, incluso antes de llegar al futuro. Jonas le deja hablar sin interrupciones y una vez que termina siente que todo se siente mil veces mejor y peor al mismo tiempo. Vocalizar lo que pasó es como volverlo ineludible y también le levanta un peso de encima. Después de unos segundos, Jonas le palmea el hombro y cuando Hanno lo ve a los ojos no espera encontrar la tristeza que se refleja en ellos.

—Noah… a veces no puedo evitar sentir frustración cuando hablo contigo —dice Jonas, su voz parece lejana y Hanno sabe que todo su relato le recordó algo que ha guardado por años sin perturbar ni una sola vez. Al menos no en presencia de otros. Hanno entiende el sentimiento de confrontarse a sí mismo cuando no hay nadie más a su alrededor y aquello puede ser más escalofriante—. No tienes idea de la suerte que tienes al tener a Elisabeth contigo, inclusive si ella no correspondiera tus sentimientos, que estoy seguro, no es el caso —Hanno quiere interrumpir, pero Jonas levanta una mano, callándole al instante—. Solo ustedes no se han dado cuenta de lo que sienten el uno por el otro, Claudia sabe, inclusive la anciana del mercadillo ha hecho unos comentarios al respecto. No es un secreto, Noah y lo peor es que no tiene nada malo como para que no decidas dar el siguiente paso. Elisabeth no comparte ningún lazo consanguíneo contigo y si me vas a sacar la estupidez de la diferencia de edad mejor no lo hagas. Ella ya es una adulta y en muchos sentidos ha demostrado más madurez que nosotros dos juntos. No es posible que decidas vivir así, día tras día solo por cobardía. Ya deberías saber que ninguno de nosotros podemos asegurar que mañana seguiremos aquí. Podemos tener una idea de a dónde va nuestro destino pero no sabemos cómo vamos a llegar allí, ni mucho menos en qué condiciones.

“Hemos hecho cosas que nos condenan y cosas que nos liberan. Hemos matado por sobrevivir y tú has matado por proteger a la única persona que sé que te hace sentir completo y vivo. Entiendo que no quieres ponerla en peligro, entiendo tu incertidumbre pero también algo que no estás contemplando es que tal vez tu yo del futuro estaba solo porque decidió alejarla. Prefirió vivir con _él hubiera_ que con algo tan tangible como lo es tener una persona que se compagina contigo por completo. Yo… Si Martha viviera… no malgastaría ni un minuto, Noah, ni por miedo ni por nada”.

Hanno traga saliva, Jonas le mira con intensidad que vio reflejada de la misma forma cuando le entregó a su yo más viejo la carta que Martha había dejado para él. Martha era la Elisabeth de Jonas. El nombre siempre entre sus labios, nublando su mirada, eclipsando su alegría. Y Martha estaba muerta y Hanno sabía que, si Elisabeth y él llegaran a separarse para siempre, sería un golpe fatal.

Elisabeth estaba allí, viva, con su mal humor, su cabello largo, sus sonrisas contagiosas y sus miradas profundas y Hanno sentía como el tiempo se le escapaba de entre las manos, mirándola crecer y madurar y siempre al alcance y nunca suya. Separados por un muro que Hanno había construido, apresurado y en pánico, tratando de protegerlos a ambos del amor que podía florecer antes que nada en esa tierra infértil. ¿Y si Jonas tenía razón?, ¿si la causa de los demonios de Noah era el haber alejado a Elisabeth?. Tal vez, por eso había sido enviado por Adán, para cambiar una pequeña parte del futuro. No solo vigilando el pasaje, sino para escuchar lo que el destino mismo le susurraba desde el principio de su viaje: hacerle caso al amor en lugar de ignorarlo.

—Yo… —Hanno respira profundamente y agradece la infinita paciencia de Jonas en esos momentos—. No podría vivir conmigo mismo si sé que algo malo le pasó a ella por mi culpa.

Jonas suspira, parece estar viendo algo que no es tangible, algo en otro tiempo, algo que se cuela en su inconsciente y que carga como una cruz imaginaria: —No sabes cuánto puedes herir a una persona que solo quiere ser amada como ella te ama a ti.

Como un encantamiento, a lo lejos, Hanno vislumbra a Elisabeth acercarse. Palidece y Jonas nota el cambio en el ambiente, mirando sobre su hombro y cuando ve a Elisabeth su gesto se suaviza, agitando la mano en su dirección.

—Piénsalo, Noah, puedes arrepentirte después por no haber actuado en su momento —sus palabras suenan a presagio y un escalofrío le recorre la espalda.

No contesta porque Elisabeth ya está lo suficientemente cerca como para mirarle con algo que Hanno no logra descifrar. Es una mirada centellante, de esas que luego le descubre cuando menos lo imagina y que lo dejan deseando por algo incierto. Mirada de apenas unos segundos que se diluye como acuarela cuando parpadea. Hanno se sonroja y se agacha, en un intento de ocultar sus emociones, cuando alza el rostro de nuevo, Elisabeth tiene una sonrisa en los labios.

— _No sabía que hoy iban a trabajar aquí desde temprano_ —dice, depositando un suave beso en la mejilla de Jonas, un hábito que Hanno desprecia pero que no critica por miedo al enojo de la chica—. _Tuve suerte de pensar en pasar por aquí después de que no los encontré en la planta._

— _Debí haberte avisado, Beth, discúlpame_ —Hanno la mira con remordimiento y Elisabeth lo observa por unos segundos que parecen tornarse tensos.

— _No importa, el punto es que los encontré_ —ella se encoge de hombros y Jonas mira a Hanno significativamente.

— _Claudia no está_ —señala Jonas torpemente—. _No sabemos cuándo vuelva._

Hanno ve a Elisabeth asentir mientras se quita la mochila, dejándola en donde están apiladas las cosas de Hanno y Jonas. Cuando se quita el abrigo, Hanno desvía la mirada, volviendo a enterrar la pala con fuerza tratando de desquitar todo su coraje en la tierra floja por tanta lluvia. Escucha a Elisabeth tomar una pala y pronto los tres se encuentran cavando las zanjas necesarias. No es un trabajo que les lleve mucho tiempo y menos entre los tres. El ambiente se llena del olor a tierra húmeda y Hanno roba miradas de vez en cuando a la figura de Elisabeth, fijándose en el sudor que se resbala por su sien y el cabello rubio que se rebela fuera de la trenza apretada que se hizo ese día.

La ve humedecerse los labios y un pensamiento cruza por su mente, fugaz, inesperado y que casi sale sin permiso de su boca entreabierta: _te amo._ Es el principio de la mecha que se enciende por voluntad propia; la chispa sigue su camino y él _te amo_ que susurra en su mente se convierte en un mantra que se repite sin cesar una y otra vez, vengándose de los años que Hanno lo mantuvo oculto por miedo a sus propios sentimientos. Los te amos se vuelven casi tangibles y Hanno piensa que puede saborearlos y que cada uno de ellos sabrá a los labios de Elisabeth.

Es una revelación y es paradójico porque aunque Hanno no lo esperaba hay un sentido de perfección en el momento, cuando lo repasa en retrospectiva. Cavando la tierra para hacerle un hogar a la mujer que amó y ama y amará, incluso antes de conocerla, unidos por siempre por el destino, encerrados en el mismo laberinto con el mismo hilo rojo enredándose por todo su cuerpo, encontrando felicidad en la simple compañía del otro. Hanno ama a Elisabeth y no importa que ella no sienta lo mismo, piensa que aquel bien podría ser el Paraíso: encontrar que puede sentir algo tan puro por alguien que se merece felicidad absoluta.

_Te amo,_ piensa de nuevo y esta vez Elisabeth alza la mirada y ambos se observan, atrapados en un momento largo que solo es interrumpido cuando Jonas, bendito Jonas, tose para llamar la atención de Hanno que muy a regañadientes, aparta los ojos de los verdes de Elisabeth.

—¿Qué quieres ahora, Kahnwald? —rezonga Hanno y Jonas le dirige un gesto cómplice.

—Creo que las zanjas están terminadas entonces me voy a descansar un poco, aprovechando que Claudia no está —Hanno se fija que Jonas ya tiene puesto el abrigo y la mochila que carga a todas partes.

Jonas siempre fue un personaje por si solo y de nuevo la vida le sorprende con otra revelación al darse cuenta que le hubiera gustado conocerlo en otros tiempos, más amables, aquellos que Elisabeth relata con tanto cariño. Un Jonas sin la tristeza nublándole los ojos, sincero, abierto ante un mundo simple, alejado del dolor y el odio que algún día lo consumirá. Hubieran llevado una amistad normal, en circunstancias normales y ambos enfrentarían la vida con corazones más ligeros y palabras más sinceras. Aun así y en medio de aquel bosque, Jonas es su mejor amigo y lo aprecia como no llegó a apreciar a alguien en su tiempo.

—Gracias por escucharme, Jonas —dice Hanno, esperando que sus palabras y mirada sean suficientes para proyectar el cariño que siente por él.

Jonas sonríe y le palmea el hombro, respuesta suficiente para Hanno y por primera vez no ve con celos cuando Jonas se acerca a Elisabeth y se despide de ella, primero con señas y después con un beso en la frente.

Lo ven alejarse y después Hanno vuelve a la tierra, consciente que solo son Elisabeth y él y es precisamente lo que quería evitar desde la noche anterior. Ahora no están envueltos en el tenue rojizo de la fogata, ni las sombras que se retratan en las paredes de la cueva, Hanno no tiene su cabeza ni su cuerpo caliente, engullido en la sensación de fantasía que otorgó la noche y el alcohol. En un contraste casi violento, están rodeados de árboles, colores grises, humedad y frío que lo mantiene totalmente consciente de cada movimiento de su cuerpo y el de Elisabeth.

Se miran de nuevo y esta vez Elisabeth gira los ojos, moviendo la cabeza mientras frunce los labios.

— _¿Por qué te comportas tan raro?_ —pregunta y Hanno casi se atraganta con su saliva.

— _¿Yo?_ —Hanno quiere golpearse contra un árbol pero pretende ser valiente y le sostiene la mirada exasperada a Elisabeth.

— _Por favor, Hanno, respeta un poco mi inteligencia_ —dice Elisabeth y Hanno traga con dificultad—, _te conozco mejor que nadie y sé que algo te pasa, no me hagas sentir como una niña al preguntarte de nuevo._

Hanno asiente, agachando un poco la cabeza, ocultándose detrás de sus mechones de cabello sucio. ¿Cómo decirle todo lo que siente, piensa y peor aún, desea?. Sigue teniendo miedo de perderla, de llegar al mismo punto que su contraparte mayor: solo y lleno de remordimientos acosándole en las noches. Elisabeth se merece algo mejor que él y no puede condenarla a aceptarlo. La conoce lo suficiente como para saber que no doblegaría sus sentimientos ante nadie, y también sabe precisamente que él sería la excepción a la regla. Elisabeth lo aceptaría porque confía en él y lo quiere, pero Hanno no quiere cariño. Hanno es avaricioso y quiere que Elisabeth sienta, piense y desee lo mismo que él y con la misma intensidad.

Está a punto de decirle que solo se siente avergonzado por su borrachera cuando siente que Elisabeth le toma de las manos. ¿Cuándo se acercó a él?. Alza la mirada y está a un palmo de distancia, puede sentir su tibio aliento y puede hundirse en sus ojos verdes, grandes y cristalinos, antes de que Elisabeth, Lis, Beth, Eli, zorrito, se alce de puntillas y lo bese, dulce, en los labios.

Hanno siente que puede morir en ese instante. Su cuerpo tiembla, su corazón late desbocado y su cabeza le da vueltas. Es un roce que dura unos segundos, eternos, benditos, un Paraíso que es tangible y el corazón y la respiración de Hanno fallan por unos momentos, mientras siente el calor de las manos de Elisabeth sosteniéndose de las suyas, sus labios suaves y húmedos parecen anclarlo mejor que la gravedad y al mismo tiempo lo hacen líquido, con solo la presencia de Elisabeth conteniéndolo.

No debería permitírselo pero le corresponde el beso, inclinándose hacia ella ligeramente, se deja llevar por todo lo prohibido y no entiende nada, no existe nada que no sea Elisabeth Doppler, que suelta las manos de Hanno y por un terrible instante, piensa que romperá la bendita conexión hasta que siente como ella le rodea el cuello con sus brazos. Se funden en un beso que es tierno y pasional, que sabe infinitamente mejor de lo que se imaginó en sus momentos de debilidad a lo largo de los últimos años. Hanno la sostiene de la cintura, firme y en otros universos, ellos se estarían besando bajo la lluvia, las gotas estarían escurriendo de sus mechones de cabello y se filtrarían por entre sus labios, volviéndolo todo más irreal.

En su universo, sin embargo, el beso es torpe, dulce, perfecto.

Un beso, en los cimientos de lo que será su nueva casa. En ese momento no existen los viajes en el tiempo ni una partícula divina. No existen Adán ni Noah. Solo existen ellos, un hombre y una mujer que deciden robar fragmentos de ese mundo postapocalíptico, moldearlo para su felicidad, imaginándose que pueden domarlo a su antojo, transformarlo en su propio paraíso.

Cuando se separan y Hanno mira a Elisabeth a los ojos, la decisión ya ni siquiera es suya. Aquella tarde, se vuelven a besar, una y otra vez, extasiados en las nuevas posibilidades.

Aquella tarde, deciden ser felices.

**2028.**

Hanno se despierta con el cabello de Elisabeth en la cara. Es una mañana de invierno helado y ambos al parecer buscaron la calidez del otro durante la noche. Su brazo está anclado en la cintura de Elisabeth, quien todavía duerme y Hanno sonríe al escuchar los pequeños ronquidos.

Parpadea y se maravilla al encontrarse, de nuevo, en la que es su realidad.

La luz fría de la mañana se cuela por los pequeños espacios que no han sido totalmente cubiertos y Hanno hace una nota mental para hacerlo más tarde. El invierno no está resultando tan abrumador como los primeros después del apocalipsis pero sigue siendo despiadado y Hanno no quiere arriesgarse a pescar un resfriado o dejar que Elisabeth se enferme.

Como una señal, la muchacha suspira en sueños y frunce el ceño, antes de acurrucarse más contra el cuerpo de Hanno.

El principio de su relación como pareja no fue enteramente convencional, pero hay algo de torpeza y mucho amor en la historia como para anonadar a Hanno la mayoría de los días. La progresión en otras circunstancias pudo haber sido más lenta, pero en su contexto aquel lujo no existía así que, completamente de acuerdo a sus sentimientos y deseos, no habían perdido tiempo. Después del primero beso, perfecto y único, le siguieron otros, igual de perfectos e igual de únicos, recuerdos que Hanno atesoraba con recelo. Eran besos que se daban en la privacidad de un mundo casi desolado y cuando Elisabeth se ponía de puntillas, enredando sus brazos en los hombros de Hanno, no necesitaba nada más para vivir.

Era peligroso, reconocer su parte más humana porque sabía que estaba más susceptible a todo lo que había querido ignorar aunque entiende que era inevitable, un impulso que Hanno tarde o temprano no podría controlar a tiempo. Siempre pensaba que podía poner un alto a aquella relación que no sabía si estaba dentro del plan universal y justo cuando se resolvía a hablar con Elisabeth, ella le sonreía, abrazándolo por detrás, descansando su cabeza en su espalda y sometiéndolo a algo más poderoso que la fuerza bruta: la armonía y paz que sentía recorrerle todo el cuerpo y alma.

¿Cómo sus inseguridades podían rivalizar con ella?

Lo único que lo atemorizaba lo suficiente era su deseo. El calor que se originaba en su abdomen y parecía entumecerlo, volviendo torpes sus movimientos y emociones. Trataba de que Elisabeth nunca se diera cuenta, preocupado porque ella sintiera una obligación inexistente. Hanno a penas había hecho la paz con sus demonios internos por el avance de su relación y a pesar de que todo su cuerpo gritaba por algo más, su mente era implacable respecto al tema.

Cuando sentía que iba a haber una reacción corporal al simple acercamiento de Elisabeth, respiraba profundo y ponía unos metros de distancia, repitiéndose una y otra vez las palabras de Adán sobre las emociones, el destino, el deseo. Aún así a veces sus sueños eran implacables. Allí todo parecía no importar lo suficiente y siempre se daba por vencido ante una caricia de Elisabeth o un beso en el hombro. Su primitiva manera de ser relucía y Elisabeth en lugar de sentirse aterrorizada por el cambio en Hanno, lo acogía con algo en su mirada parecido al reto.

Despertaba de aquellas noches intranquilas con el sudor bajando de su frente, la respiración entrecortada y su cuerpo susceptible a cualquier movimiento. En aquellas ocasiones era difícil salir del abrazo de Elisabeth sin despertarla pero Hanno siempre lo lograba. Le tocaba bañarse con agua fría y para cuando ella abría los ojos, él ya estaba libre de cualquier rastro sospechoso.

Hanno no se sentía totalmente acostumbrado a la cercanía de una mujer como Elisabeth y su cuerpo lo resentía, como en ese justo momento: ella suspira y se gira, y Hanno puede ver su cuello y su hombro izquierdo descubiertos, su piel parece blanca en la fría luz invernal y puede detallar la manera en que su pecho sube y baja regularmente. Es ridículo y Hanno ya no es un adolescente pero solo eso basta para que su cuerpo entero reaccione. Se imagina tener el valor suficiente para acercarse y besarle la clavícula y la curvatura donde su cuello se encuentra con su hombro, se imagina deslizar su mano por debajo del suéter, sintiendo la suave piel, encontrando las cicatrices que se han plasmado en su cuerpo a lo largo de esos años.

Hanno inhala temblorosamente y se aparta lentamente de Elisabeth, levantándose de la cama para cubrirla rápidamente con otra cobija extra. Siente sus vellos erizarse al enfrentarse tan súbitamente al frío de la casa pero ese cambio de temperatura le ayuda para empezar a solucionar su principal problema. Lleva a cabo su usual rutina para manejar ese tipo de reacciones y, fiel a sus costumbres, para cuando Elisabeth se estira, grácil debajo de las cobijas y abre los ojos, Hanno le ha calentado de la comida que sobró el día anterior y siente un pinchazo de satisfacción cuando Elisabeth olfatea el aire interesada.

— _¿Quieres que ponga agua a calentar?_ —dice Hanno, cuando Elisabeth se levanta. Traga saliva con dificultad y hace un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no observar más de lo debido sus piernas desnudas.

Elisabeth niega y se acerca a él, depositando un suave beso en su mejilla para después, natural y espontanea, besarlo más firme en los labios. Hanno nunca hubiera imaginado que Elisabeth sería incluso más demandante que él pero cuando lo supo, encajó perfecto en lo que conocía de ella. Le corresponde el beso, sintiendo sus mejillas arderle en un efecto secundario que no ha podido dominar.

— _Me bañaré después de desayunar_ —dice Elisabeth, cuando se separan y se sienta en la mesa que Hanno construyera para su nuevo hogar. Pone una cobija gruesa en sus piernas y Hanno agradece los pequeños milagros—. _¿Claudia aparecerá hoy?_

— _No lo sé y de nuevo no le dijo nada a Jonas_ —Hanno sabe que sus gestos son exasperados pero no puede evitar sentirse atrapado a los caprichos de Claudia.

Elisabeth gira los ojos pero no le dice nada y Hanno sirve el desayuno, olvidándose de la falta de compromiso de Claudia y disfrutando el momento.

— _Tenemos que ir al mercado pronto_ —dice Elisabeth, después de su segundo bocado—, _creo que puedo cambiar las liebres por una bolsa de sal y una botella de alcohol y tu admiradora me dijo que con suerte, puedo negociar por una caja de antibióticos._

— _No sé de qué admiradora hablas y muy bien, iremos mañana después de desayunar_ —contesta Hanno—, _eso si no nieva._

En realidad, Hanno sí sabe que la “admiradora” de la que habla Elisabeth es una de las muchachas que se instala en el mercado, pero evita el tema porque no le gustaría alentarla en algo que pueda llegar a lastimarla de algún modo. Tal vez es algo narcisista de su parte el pensar que tiene tanto efecto en los sentimientos de Elisabeth pero no puede evitarlo. Una parte oscura y que no quiere reconocer, se regocija en ser la posible causa de algo tan revelador como los celos.

— _Si piensas que nieva, nevará_ —dice Elisabeth, mirando por la única ventana que tienen y frunciendo el ceño, pensativa—. _Creo que será mejor que vaya en la tarde a checar que todo esté bien con las plantas. Me he dado cuenta que Jonas luego olvida cerrar las cajas y no quiero que nuestros logros sean asesinados._

Hanno asiente, riéndose y juntos limpian la mesa. Después Elisabeth decide tomar un baño y él aprovecha para cortar más leña a pesar de que tienen más que suficiente. Piensa que no tiene nada de malo estar aún más preparado y cuando entra a de nuevo a la cabaña, Elisabeth está cepillando su cabello con el regalo que Hanno le hiciera años atrás y todo el lugar huele a ella. Por unos momentos se deja llevar por el ambiente y cierra los ojos, respirando lentamente.

Cuando los abre, Elisabeth le mira con gesto curioso y Hanno se acerca, para depositar un beso en su coronilla, mojando sus labios con la humedad del cabello rubio. Le gustaría tener a la mano la cámara que Jonas le regaló a Elisabeth para su último cumpleaños, pero prefiere no perturbar la intimidad y espontaneidad del momento y se quedan así, por un rato. Hanno casi puede escuchar el cerebro de Elisabeth trabajando a mil por hora y sabe que algo va a pasar en el momento en el que la siente suspirar, tomando la mano que Hanno tiene en su hombro y se gira para mirarlo de frente.

Su rostro es serio pero puede ver el nerviosismo en la forma en la que trata de no fruncir los labios y para ayudarla, Hanno le acaricia el dorso de su mano con gentileza. Elisabeth le mira y después de unos minutos parece decidirse.

Se inclina a besarlo e inmediatamente experimenta una alteración en el aire a su alrededor. Su juicio empieza a nublarse cuando el aliento de Elisabeth le roza el rostro y ambos cierran los ojos, abriendo los labios ligeramente para hacer paso a la punta de la lengua. Elisabeth se sostiene de Hanno, jalándolo un poco por la solapa de su camisa. Hay algo hambriento en ella que Hanno reconoce a la perfección y su propia necesidad comienza a despertar, haciéndose paso por sus pensamientos conscientes e instalándose en su cuerpo.

Elisabeth jadea en el beso, cuando Hanno acaricia su labio inferior con la punta de su lengua y quiere tomarla de la cintura y profundizar lo que sea que falte profundizarse. Siente como Elisabeth está casi sentada en su regazo y por un momento, ella se mueve y hay una presión en su entrepierna. Un escalofrío lo recorre y todas las alarmas en su cabeza se encienden. Se aleja un poco, tomando de los hombros a Elisabeth para tratar de poner distancia entre ellos. Ella lucha, empujando su cuerpo y su respiración entrecortada, sus labios rojos y sus mejillas encendidas casi lo someten, pero con una increíble voluntad, Hanno logra separarse y ambos se observan. Ojos verdes mirándolo con reproche y furia y Hanno está a punto de pedirle que lo disculpe cuando ella se levanta abruptamente, su cabello creando una estela detrás de ella.

— _Si no sentías lo mismo por mí, ¿por qué me correspondiste en primer lugar?_ —comienza Elisabeth y Hanno no puede evitar la confusión que se filtra en sus ojos azules. Siente un vacío en su pecho y traga con dificultad pero no interrumpe a Elisabeth, quien continua, aun mirándolo a los ojos—. _Sé que no soy lo que hubieras querido para tu vida, sé que tal vez ni siquiera valga lo suficiente para que tú te fijes en mí de otra forma, pero, ¿por qué entonces me seguiste besando?…_ —Elisabeth se detiene por unos segundos y Hanno la ve luchar contra las lágrimas que amenazan por caer en cualquier momento. Su corazón se rompe y está a punto de inclinarse a consolarla cuando ella continua—. _Necesito saberlo, Hanno. Necesito saber si tu quieres lo mismo o deseas lo mismo. Necesito que me digas que no estás conmigo por lastima. He tratado de ignorar mis deseos pero se hace cada vez más difícil y yo no soy como tu… Yo no puedo contentarme con solo unos besos y menos cuando sé que tal vez ni siquiera lo haces porque realmente lo deseas…_

Hanno se queda sin palabras, su mente en blanco y el corazón latiéndole a un ritmo alarmante. Trata de repasar una y otra vez lo que Elisabeth acaba de decirle y también lo que queda implícito, colgando como motas de polvo entre ellos. Bajo la luz pálida, Hanno se encuentra descubriendo los demonios que Elisabeth ha decidido no compartir por quién sabe cuántos meses, o peor, años. Sabe que ella nunca tiene miedo a vocalizar sus pensamientos por eso nunca esperó que hubiera tantas cosas que ella no había dicho, guardándose palabras bajo llave y escondiéndolas en un lugar fuera de la mirada atenta de Hanno.

¿Cómo puede pensar que no es suficiente, cuándo Hanno es el que no merece ni siquiera el cariño que ella le tiene?, ¿cómo puede pensar que lo que lo lleva a continuar esa nueva faceta de su relación es la lastima?. ¿Cómo Hanno se pudo equivocar de esa manera, en tantos aspectos importantes?

Es revelador y confuso al mismo tiempo. Tiene miedo a lo que ella no ha dicho o demostrado y por último tiene miedo de lo que puede significar para él. Haberle fallado de esa manera a Elisabeth es algo que Hanno nunca hubiera hecho a propósito y recuerda las palabras de Jonas, lo doloroso que puede ser para alguien no ser amado con la misma intensidad que se espera.

— _Beth, yo…_ —Hanno empieza, tratando de ordenar el caos en su cabeza—. _¿Cómo puedes pensar todo eso?, ¿cómo puedes imaginarlo siquiera?._

Elisabeth bate las pestañas húmedas y se seca las lágrimas bruscamente: — _¿Cuándo me has besado por tu cuenta?, ¿cuándo te has acercado a mi de la misma forma en la que yo me acercó a ti?._

Hanno siente el enojo treparle por su garganta, ¿acaso Elisabeth no sabe con quién está tratando?. La mujer le mira fijamente y en uno de sus arranques, se da la vuelta, caminando con paso firme a la puerta. Hanno se incorpora con rapidez y en unos segundos toma del brazo a Elisabeth, sin lastimarla pero lo suficientemente firme para que ella entienda el mensaje: no va a ir a ningún lado sin antes haber aclarado la situación.

— _No, nos quedaremos aquí el tiempo necesario y está vez no dejaré que hagas lo que acostumbras cuando te gana la impaciencia_ —Elisabeth trata de soltarse del agarre de Hanno y le mira fúrica cuando no lo consigue. A Hanno la frustración le quema el cuerpo y con facilidad empuja a Elisabeth a un lado de la cama, manteniéndola acorralada. Hace contacto visual con ella y cuando se asegura que no va a escapar, continua—: _Me dices que no eres lo que yo hubiera querido y no sabes lo mucho que me duelen tus palabras. Me duele que no te hayas dado cuenta aún que lo único que hago, mi único propósito en la vida es tu felicidad y hubiera sido muy fácil ignorar mis sentimientos, seguir siendo un amigo a tus ojos, un compañero, pero no pude cumplir lo que se esperaba de mí. No pude hacerlo porque el amor que siento hacia ti es más grande que nada de lo que Sic Mundus pueda prometerme o darme. Me reprochas lo que a tus ojos es indiferencia pero yo solo he tratado de protegerte incluso de mis propios deseos. Sabes lo que he hecho, los pecados que he cometido, sabes todo de mi y aún así sigues a mi lado pero yo sé que no es lo que tú te mereces._

_“¿Crees que hubiera querido una vida en mi época, con otra mujer a mi lado?, ¿crees que estaba destinado a alguien que no fueras tu?, no te das cuenta que yo te he pertenecido desde antes que naciéramos. Estamos unidos por el tiempo y el espacio, te he amado antes de conocerte y te he deseado con la misma o incluso más intensidad de la que tu has podido desearme. ¿Cómo poder tocarte sabiendo que te mereces más?, ¿sabiendo que mis manos llenas de sangre pueden dejar huellas en tu cuerpo y tu alma?, ¿cómo saber que soy la persona que esperas que sea?. Eres injusta, Elisabeth, al asegurar algo que solo son suposiciones. Eres injusta al dudar del amor que te he profesado y demostrado, desde que te vi en el búnker y hasta que mi corazón dejé de latir.”_

La mira y se siente totalmente al descubierto. Siente que no existe nada entre ellos, siente que ella lo tiene en sus manos y que aquella confesión resultó más comprometedora que cuando le habló sobre lo que había pasado con su padre. Hanno nunca había vocalizado sus sentimientos porque pensaba que no había razón para hacerlo. Después de todo, nunca pensó que Elisabeth lo creyera capaz de besarle por compromiso, pero… ¿acaso él no había pensado lo mismo de ella?.

Con miedo, ansiedad e inmenso amor, Hanno se acerca y Elisabeth le sostiene la mirada cristalina. Se miran por segundos que parecen horas y lentamente, Hanno pone una mano en el cuello de Elisabeth, acercándose con cuidado para besarla, tembloroso, en los labios. Ella permanece inmóvil y por último, Hanno comparte las palabras que debió decir desde que se besaron aquella primera vez, en los cimientos de esa cabaña.

— _Te amo_ —señala con cuidado, poniendo en los movimientos todo el amor que ha cultivado por casi ocho años.

Elisabeth jadea y ambos se encuentran a mitad de camino, besándose casi con desesperación. Hanno siente como las lágrimas que detuvo todo ese tiempo, comienzan a caer sin permiso y Elisabeth le besa la comisura de los ojos, alzándose de puntillas. Después sigue besándolo, saltándose los labios y buscando su mandíbula. Hanno aprieta el agarre que tiene en la cintura de Elisabeth y ella jadea, su aliento tibio chocando con la piel sensible del cuello.

Todo parece transformarse de un segundo a otro.

Hanno toma del cabello a Elisabeth, instándola a mirarlo y cuando él la besa, lo hace con propósito. Y él siempre ha sido un hombre de propósitos y resolución y cuando muerde ligeramente el labio de Elisabeth, sus intenciones son puestas sobre la mesa, a la espera de la decisión de ella.

Son unos instantes, en los que comparten una mirada y Hanno no había visto tanta sensualidad que la que Elisabeth representa en esos momentos. Se besan una y otra vez, robándose el aliento, mordiéndose las palabras no dichas, lamiendo la ternura del otro. Hanno la siente apretarse contra su cuerpo, siente los pechos firmes y las manos que hasta ese momento se encontraban en su cuello, viajan acariciando los brazos de Hanno y todo su cuerpo reacciona.

Se deja llevar por el instinto y desliza sus manos debajo del suéter de Elisabeth, tocando la piel desnuda de su espalda baja y bajando despacio hasta toparse contra la pretina del pantalón de Elisabeth, quien jadea y cierra los ojos con fuerza, dejándose tocar por las avariciosas manos de Hanno.

Porque así siempre ha sido. Hanno quiere todo de ella. Quiere hacer que se deshaga en sus brazos para amarse mutuamente. Quiere cada gemido, cada suspiro, cada jadeo que salga de los labios de Elisabeth, quiere lágrimas de éxtasis y sollozos de placer. Quiere grabarse tan íntimamente en su mente, alma y cuerpo que no exista nada más que él. Hoy, ayer, mañana, siempre.

Solo él.

La desviste con cuidado y Elisabeth se deja hacer, mordiéndose los labios y gimiendo cuando Hanno le besa de nuevo, pasando a su mandíbula, para bajar por su cuello, succionando ligeramente. Hanno quiere pintar un lienzo, cada succión en la piel blanca de Elisabeth se vuelve de un rojo brillante y es lo más excitante que ha visto en su vida. Le besa los pechos y lame con cuidado los pezones erectos, mientras sus dedos le acarician la cintura, apretando ligeramente cuando ella se estremece de placer.

Hay una pausa, en la que Hanno se incorpora para verla a los ojos, sus dedos justo en el botón de su pantalón. Una pregunta silenciosa que Elisabeth responde, besándolo con ansiedad. Sus manos luchan por quitarle la camisa y Hanno le ayuda, desvistiéndose en un movimiento rápido. Se vuelven a mirar, ojos verdes contra azules y Hanno piensa que todo eso le resulta familiar.

_Ya he vivido esto,_ su mente le susurra y le da la tranquilidad suficiente para saber qué es lo que sigue.

Se terminan de desvestir, luchando contra la ropa, riéndose por la inherente y tierna torpeza. Hanno le acaricia el cabello a Elisabeth, antes de que ella lo aparte para quedar totalmente al descubierto ante su mirada deseosa. Hanno se bebe la imagen, totalmente embelesado por el impacto de tener a Elisabeth desnuda frente a él. Su erección responde entusiasta y jadea cuando Elisabeth, inexperta, dubitativa, perfecta, toca su miembro, acariciándolo con curiosidad y mirándolo de vez en cuando, seguramente para confirmar que Hanno tampoco puede resistirse a su toque.

Y, ¿cómo podría?.

Ambos colapsan en la cama, de nuevo unidos en un beso que sabe a fuego, al precipicio al que están a punto de caer. Con cuidado, Elisabeth se recuesta, sus ojos verdes expectantes y sinceros. Con una muestra de valentía, abre las piernas para hacerle lugar a Hanno y el movimiento lo pone nervioso, su cabeza dando vueltas a lo que está por venir.

Se acomoda, sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos y procurando no lastimarla de ninguna manera. La besa una, dos, tres veces, tierno y casto en los labios; una contradicción con lo que sigue a continuación. Primero y con lentitud, acerca sus dedos a la humedad de Elisabeth, deslizando la yema con cuidado y sintiendo sus mejillas sonrojarse. Intentando prepararla, mueve el dedo con cuidado alrededor del clítoris, observando maravillado y sorprendido, como Elisabeth gime sonoramente y sus piernas tiemblan contra los costados de Hanno. Curioso, aparta por primera vez la mirada de la de Elisabeth y se concentra en sus movimientos, todo su cuerpo tenso mientras escucha el ambiente llenarse de los sonidos de placer de Elisabeth, quien tiene los puños cerrados contra las sábanas. Entonces Hanno comienza a introducir con cuidado su índice, ayudándose de la humedad, despacio y de nuevo al pendiente de cualquier señal de incomodidad de parte de ella.

No hay rastro de nada más que de placer y Hanno entiende después de unos segundos, que puede introducir un segundo dígito. Todo su ser vibra de anticipación pero se obliga a ser paciente y pronto Elisabeth empuja sus caderas contra los dedos de Hanno, un movimiento que nubla la mente de Hanno, todo volviéndose vapor por unos segundos. Empuja un poco más y Elisabeth le toma del brazo, mirándolo con ojos entrecerrados y brillantes.

No hay palabras, solo entendimiento que surge cuando dos personas se compenetran a la perfección. Hanno asiente, tragando saliva y lamiéndose los labios en un gesto que espera que no sea desesperado. Con cuidado acerca su miembro erecto y ve a Elisabeth, quien asiente con la frente perlada de sudor y los labios rojos como manzanas. Lento y firme, introduce su erección a la cavidad húmeda de Elisabeth, cerrando los ojos con fuerza al sentir las paredes asfixiarle. Se detiene las veces suficientes, permitiéndole a ella adecuarse a la desconocida intrusión.

Hanno le acaricia el cuello con sus labios, le acaricia el cabello y las mejillas. Le acaricia los labios y la cintura. Le acaricia, más reverente, las cicatrices que evidencian su dura vida en ese tiempo y baja las manos por las largas piernas blancas. Le acaricia la existencia y cuando se introduce por completo, ambos gimen ahogados en placer, extasiados. Hanno respira profundamente, sin moverse demasiado, esperando que Elisabeth le indique que puede continuar. Ella tiene los ojos firmemente cerrados, respirando despacio, lamiéndose los labios y Hanno ve con ternura el sonrojo que se aprecia en sus mejillas.

Cuando ella abre los ojos, apretando su cuerpo con las piernas que ha enredado en su cintura, Hanno siente que puede perder la razón. Embiste lento y profundo y siente que la conexión, el nudo del hilo rojo que se ha enredado a su alrededor desde que el universo nació, se hace más fuerte, incapaz de romperse, perdurando a pesar de las adversidades.

Se sostienen el uno al otro, se besan y se completan. Se vuelven uno solo, una anomalía en aquel mundo que no está hecho para la consumación de un lazo como el suyo. Aquel mundo era destrucción, soledad, frialdad, un castigo para los pocos humanos que aún deambulaban esa tierra salvaje. Contra cualquier pronostico, el mismo mundo, en esos momentos en los que Hanno y Elisabeth hacen el amor por primera vez, se vuelve el Paraíso. Se vuelve las promesas cumplidas, los deseos satisfechos, las heridas curadas.

El amor encontrado.

Hanno se inclina, sintiendo que su cuerpo arde, besando a Elisabeth en los labios y solo se separa de ella para susurrarle te amo, una y otra vez contra su piel y cuando ella se estremece de nuevo aprieta con fuerza su brazo izquierdo y encaja las uñas en su hombro derecho. Exhala un jadeo de placer y satisfacción y es suficiente para que él también alcance el orgasmo, sintiendo su cuerpo contraerse y se aferra a la mujer que ama con fuerza.

Son uno solo, sin fin y sin principio. El inicio de un nuevo destino para ambos, más allá de la muerte de sus padres, la perdida de sus hermanas, los pecados cometidos, las tristezas experimentadas, la ira contenida, más allá que cualquier consecuencia o estrago que el tiempo les haya hecho pagar. Son ellos. Hanno y Elisabeth, Elisabeth y Hanno, un infinito que se repetirá, un ciclo tras otro.

Sin incorporarse y aun con la respiración agitada, Hanno recarga su frente en la de Elisabeth, compartiendo suspiros y promesas de amor. Enredados el uno con el otro, con las sábanas echas nudo entre sus cuerpos, no hay Paraíso más real que aquel y Hanno cierra los ojos, sintiendo una tranquilidad que no sentía desde hace años.

No tiene idea que aquellos son solo momentos robados y en brazos de Elisabeth, está benditamente ignorante de que en los años siguientes perderá hijos no nacidos, su único amigo, la hija que llegará a amar más que a su vida y a la mujer que siempre ha sido razón de su existencia. Se desgastará, consumido en la desesperación y la traición, siempre buscando una pieza que estará a simple vista, oculta de sus ojos que se volverán fríos y crueles.

No entenderá sino hasta años después, que solo fueron peones en el tablero de ajedrez y solo hasta sus últimos suspiros entrecortados comprenderá que, aun así, su vida fue digna de vivirla porque Elisabeth Doppler estuvo en ella.

**Author's Note:**

> Creo que digo con orgullo, este es mi trabajo más largo. Agradezco a las chicas en el discord de Noahbeth por los ánimos y los buenos momentos. Espero que les haya gustado leer tanto como a mi escribir sobre esta pareja.   
> Comentarios o reviews son bien recibidos. Un abrazo a la distancia.


End file.
